


Finding Chase

by Chasing_dreams



Series: Chase Series [2]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-28
Updated: 2012-05-28
Packaged: 2017-11-06 05:07:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 26,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/415042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chasing_dreams/pseuds/Chasing_dreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chase and Sam begin officially dating amidst ex-girlfriend troubles, opposition from one of Sam's good friends, and things happening at the SGC.  Warning: I've been told it's a "wicked cliffhanger". But don't worry: part three is not far behind. :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Many, many thanks to Dhamphir for the beta.

From the minute her feet hit the ramp in the Stargate Command complex, Chase had been thinking about when she would see Tracy that night. Her thoughts filled with the tight hug, the wide smile, and the catch-up talk she and her 12-year-old daughter would have once she was able to leave this place. But standing between her and the car that would carry her to her ex-girlfriend’s house was a shower, change, writing a report, and a debriefing.

As single-minded as she had become, she hadn’t missed the sideways glances and small smiles that a certain blonde major was sending her way as they were seated side-by-side on the bench in the locker room. They had been getting ready for their showers, Dr. Simons already having disappeared in the steam. There weren’t that many women on the base, so Sam and Chase found themselves alone in front of a bank of lockers.

Sam slid next to Chase, bumping her lightly with her shoulder as Chase was unlacing her boots. Grinning, Chase paused in her movements and glanced toward the senior officer who had become her friend, and maybe something more, on the mission from which they had just returned. 

“May I help you, Major?” she asked in teasing tones, trying to keep her voice from wavering. She was already embarrassed that her heart was fluttering at the touch and didn’t want to increase that discomfort.

She was rewarded with a blinding grin from the woman seated beside her. “Are you glad to be home, Lieutenant?” Sam asked, stressing Chase's rank.

Chase shrugged before leaning over, continuing to remove her boots. “I’ll be happy when I can get out of here.” She sighed, looking back at her new friend. “It’s not over yet.”

Sam shook her head, unkempt blonde hair waving with the motion. “No, no it’s not. Think you can handle the wait?”

“I think I have no choice,” Chase replied, pulling off her jacket and tossing it into the open locker before her. Grabbing a towel, she stood and looked down at the still seated woman. “Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have a date with a shower.”

She would be lying if she said she didn’t think about Sam, and the experience they had had together, the entire time she was in the shower. It took all of her self-control not to act on her fantasy as the water cascaded over her body. She knew that if she had even tried to relieve that tension in the base shower, she would most likely live to regret it.

Turning off the water, she wrapped a towel around herself and stepped out of the stall. As she turned to go back to the lockers, she almost ran directly into someone and nearly slipped, managing to catch herself at the last minute. Slowing her breath and coming back up to her full height, Chase finally took in the sight of Dr. Arianna Simons, fully dressed in the green BDUs, and her arms crossed over her chest.

“What the hell?” Chase gaped, her grip tightening on her towel, praying that it stayed where it was despite her almost-fall. “Are you trying to kill me?”

The redhead chuckled, looking rather amused at the thought, and shrugged her shoulders slightly. “Maybe. Not a bad idea, Lieutenant.”

Chase narrowed her dark eyes on the woman before her, finally catching her breath and gaining her equilibrium. “Either kill me or say what you wanted to say. I don’t have time for this,” she said calmly, fixing the scientist with a cold stare.

Simons made what sounded like an annoyed clucking of her tongue and Chase caught a slight roll of her eyes. She shifted from one foot to another and looked around the showers, probably to make sure they were alone. Taking another step forward, Simons placed her face right in front of Chase’s. Chase was almost sure that she heard the click of heels on the tile floor and bit down a retort about wearing unapproved footwear with the battle dress uniform. A scientist like Sam she could understand, since the major had proved herself as a soldier time and again, but a civilian scientist playing dress-up in a uniform made her angry. Her fists were clenched, one against her side and one tight around the fabric of the towel wrapped around her naked body.

Finally, Simons spoke. “I don’t know who you are, but you’re threatening my friend’s career. I’m here to tell you to back off,” she finished. She narrowed her eyes at Chase, apparently trying to appear intimidating.

At first Chase tried to fight and suppress the laughter that was bubbling in her chest, but she failed miserably. Letting out a peal of very amused laughter, she felt the tension leaving her body, and the fist against her side unclenched. “Really?” she asked, brushing casually past Simons before turning to look at her. 

Simons turned at the same time, her frustration evident in her expression, her entire body seeming to radiate anger. “You don’t think I’m serious?” she asked, shaking slightly.

Chase chuckled and shook her head, smiling to herself. “No, I think you’re completely serious. I’d just like to see you try and stop me,” she said, winking at the scientist before walking out, leaving Simons to fume.

*

The briefing went on far too long in Chase’s opinion. She realized that they had been away for two weeks, but she would have preferred listing all of the highlights in her report and that be the end of it. Instead, she was forced to listen to the ramblings of Doctors Jackson and Simons, the latter of whom, when she wasn’t talking, would turn and glare at Chase. It was all very uncomfortable, especially when Chase was addressing the general.

Finally the general dismissed them, and Chase stood to go, ready to start working on her report so that she could leave the base. The excitement began bubbling in her chest as she thought about surprising Tracy, however late it would be when she finally left. She hoped for at least some time with her daughter before the girl's bedtime.

“Lt. Marks?” came the soft voice of the general, causing her to pause in her movements out the door. She sighed quietly and turned, watching as everyone else trickled out without her. Sam gave Chase a small smile on her way past, Colonel O’Neill clapped Chase’s shoulder, and Dr. Simons cut her green eyes as a parting gesture. Chase thought briefly about how good it would be to see Simons leave the SGC soon. With the mission over there was no reason for her to stay.

Chase took a deep breath. “Yes, General?” she asked.

He was standing as well, at the door to his office. He gestured inside. “Please, take a seat, Lieutenant,” he stated, making it sound more like a request than the order she knew it was.

Anxiety flared within her as she began to walk towards the doorway. Was he about to throw her out of the program due to what had happened on the mission? Sam was such an asset, a hero, and she saved the earth on almost a daily basis. Chase knew they would never ask Sam to leave, but she had thought her own job secure as well. How could she have been so stupid?

She sat in the chair and raised her chin, initiating eye contact with the general. “Yes, sir?” she asked, pleased that her voice did not waver. If he expected her to show weakness, he would be disappointed.

To her surprise, the older man smiled, his blue eyes sparkling as he leaned back in his chair and folded his hands over the light blue material of his shirt. “According to Colonel O’Neill and Major Carter, you performed above and beyond the call of duty on this mission.” He paused, almost seeming to drink in the surprised expression on her face before continuing. “They’re not the first to notice your exemplary performance, either. Colonel Braga had wonderful things to say about you as well.”

At the mention of her former commanding officer’s name, Chase bowed her head and took a deep breath before raising her head once again. “I do my best, sir,” she stated, feeling hollow. She felt like she didn’t deserve this praise after killing the man who had spoken well of her. 

General Hammond went on, “I’ve put in a request for you to promoted to the rank of captain.” This got her attention. She was surprised, but she could also feel the joy building in her chest. She did her best to contain it as she watched Hammond lean forward. He placed his intertwined fingers on the desk as he continued, “The request has been approved. At the next awards ceremony, you will be formally promoted to the rank of captain.” He smiled, moving back as he reached into one of the drawers on the big desk. “But I didn’t want to wait that long.” He withdrew a small box and handed it across the wooden surface. Chase half-stood, accepted it and sank back into the chair.

She opened it slowly, noticing that her hands were shaking slightly. Inside was the shining insignia that was now hers, two sets of twin silver bars linked together. She would discard her set of single silver bars in favor of these. Her smile now full-blown, she glanced back up at the general, and she could feel damn tears welling up in her eyes. She pushed them away.

“Thank you, sir,” she whispered. It hadn’t been something she had been expecting now, but she was grateful for the acknowledgement. Everything else she had been feeling, the embarrassment of what she and Sam had done on the planet, the wrestling with following orders and doing the right thing, her confusion over killing Braga, all faded away, leaving her feeling only grateful and proud. Grateful that others noticed her hard work and proud of herself that she had gotten this far.

He smiled and nodded. “You’re welcome. Now get out of here. You deserve the rest.”

“Yes, sir,” she replied, grinning from ear to ear as she left the office.

*

The newly promoted captain’s feet took her not to her own cubicle, but to the open door of a different officer’s laboratory. She paused in the door, her gaze taking in the slightly ruffled blonde hair, the hand poised ever so gently over the woman’s lips, and blue eyes that seemed lost in thought as they stared at the laptop screen before them. Sam’s whole stance indicated serious thought, and Chase was almost sorry to interrupt her.

Almost. She rapped lightly at the door, watching as the hand fell away and crystal blue eyes rose slightly to meet her own. A smile immediately washed over Sam’s features as her whole body straightened and she motioned Chase to come inside. Chase didn’t need further encouragement before she stepped inside and slid into a seat beside Sam’s.

“What did General Hammond have to say?” Sam asked. Chase noticed that she made sure to save her report before giving Chase her full attention.

Chase immediately burst into a wide grin as she removed the box from her pocket and placed it on the table, sliding it along the surface. “He wanted to give me this,” Chase stated, watching as slender fingers picked up the box.

She heard the box snap open and saw Sam’s wide grin as she saw the insignia sparkling slightly in the base’s lighting. Sam reached over and slid her hand into Chase’s under the surface of the table, squeezing it slightly. Their eyes locked and Sam whispered, “You deserve it, Chase. I am so happy for you.”

Chase reveled in the warm feel of Sam’s hand on hers for a moment before Sam pulled away, closed the box, and handed it back to her. Chase took it and once again placed it in her pocket. She cleared her throat and looked away, back towards the door.

“I was, um, wondering if you, uh, wanted to go out someplace tonight to celebrate,” Chase stated, nervously stuffing her hands into her pockets as she slid off the stool, getting ready to go.

Sam’s smile dropped, disappearing completely as she looked up at Chase. “Oh, Chase, you told me that the first night back you go see your daughter,” she began, dropping her gaze to the computer before her. “I already told Daniel and Arianna I would go out with them tonight.”

“Oh,” Chase replied, shrugging. “No big deal. I mean, I am seeing Tracy tonight. She goes to bed rather early, but it’s probably better anyway. I’m usually not the best person to hang out with after I’ve been around Chloe.” She cocked her head in the direction of the door. “I’d better go. That report’s not going to write itself.”

“Chase?” Sam’s voice stopped her at the door. Chase turned, but didn’t take another step into the room. “How about dinner tomorrow night?” The blonde was smiling as she talked, a somewhat distracted – but in a good way – look in her eyes. “I’ll take care of the details, and I can pick you up say about 6:30?” 

Chase couldn’t help the smile now growing on her own face. She nodded and quickly replied, “That sounds great. See you then,” before ducking out of the door.

*


	2. Chapter 2

The house before her was brightly lit inside, signifying the presence of the small family within. Chase had cut her engine already and was sitting in her dark car like a stalker, she realized, as she gathered up her courage to go ring the doorbell. It was funny, she reasoned to herself, how she could stare down golden-eyed Goa’ulds and legions of Jaffa, but when it came to facing her ex, she needed to gather her courage.

Finally, she got out of the car and walked up to the porch. The door opened before she could even press the dimly glowing doorbell next to the doorframe. There was Chloe, breathtaking as usual, even in her washed-out jeans and Air Force t-shirt (probably an old one of Chase’s that had managed to be left behind somehow). Her chocolate skin and matching eyes seemed to glow in the soft light of the living room as she leaned against the doorknob and stared back Chase on her doorstep.

“Glad you finally decided to grace us with your presence,” Chloe’s deep tones remarked dryly. “Thought you were going to sit in that car all night.”

Chase’s cheeks flushed as she shook her head and dipped her hands into the pockets of her black leather jacket. “Nice to see you, too, Chloe,” she replied, deciding not to even acknowledge her ex’s sarcasm or the implication. “Mind if I come in?”

Shrugging, the African-American woman stepped aside, allowing Chase entrance. “I assume you’ve been busy,” Chloe remarked as she shut the door. “It’s been a while since you’ve been around.” 

Before Chase could answer, a small girl was between them, wrapping her arms around Chase’s midsection. Even at twelve-years-old, Tracy was small for her age, fine boned and beautiful, like her mother, but with lighter skin and more flowing hair, something she most likely inherited from her European-American father. That man who had left his 15-year-old girlfriend when he heard she was pregnant. Chase didn’t think about him much, and there were times earlier in her life she was glad Tracy didn’t know her biological father. Chase loved being another mom to this girl and knew that if her father had stuck around, that probably would not have happened. 

“Hey, Trace!” Chase greeted the girl, bending down slightly so that she could fully wrap her arms around the smaller form. “How are you?”

Tracy shrugged in her arms, apparently unwilling to let go of her vice hold on Chase’s neck. “I missed you,” she whispered in the woman’s ear.

Smiling sadly, Chase pulled away slightly and looked into the girl’s dark eyes, a near match for her mother’s. “I missed you, too.” She glanced behind the girl, at the table on which a board game was set up. “What are you playing?”

“Mom and I are playing ‘Life’. Wanna join?” Tracy asked, tugging on Chase’s hand, pulling her closer to the game.

“Sure,” Chase replied, allowing herself to be led by the hand.

*

Tracy jumped into bed, her wavy, soft hair bouncing, and she pulled the covers up, placing her arms on top. She glanced up at the woman standing in her doorway, and smiled angelically as she watched her second mom cross the room, sitting gingerly on the bed. Chase reached up, tucking some of her daughter’s soft hair behind her ear.

“Ready now?” she asked, preparing herself for Tracy’s protests.

“Do I really have to go to bed?” Tracy started, waving her arms in an apparent effort to stop Chase from responding. “You’ve been gone for so long, can’t I stay up a little longer? We need to hang out more.”

Chase chuckled as she shook her head and pulled the covers even tighter around the protesting girl. “You have school tomorrow, Trace.” She leaned over, hugging her daughter tightly. “But I’ll talk with your mom. I’ve got the weekend free, maybe she’ll let you come to my place for a few days. Would you like that?” Tracy nodded furiously and grinned from ear to ear. “Okay, so you go to bed and I’ll talk to you mom, okay?”

“Okay,” Tracy replied, laying her head back on the pillow.

Chase leaned down and kissed her forehead lightly. “Good night, Trace.”

“Night, Chase,” Tracy replied, closing her eyes.

*

Walking into the kitchen, Chase practically collapsed into a chair across the table from Chloe, who watched her with a wary expression over a cup of steaming tea. Taking a sip, she motioned to the kettle on the stovetop. “Want some?”

Chase nodded. “I’d love some, thanks,” she replied, giving her ex a small smile as Chloe stood to get another cup from the cupboard. She poured the tea and handed the mug to the still seated woman. “Thanks,” Chase said, taking the cup.

They sat in silence for a while, their gazes anywhere but on each other Finally, Chase spoke up, breaking the silence, “So, I have some leave coming up.”

Chloe nodded, her gaze still on her mug. “I guess you’ll be wanting to spend some time with Tracy then.”

Chase nodded, taking a sip. “I was hoping that would be all right with you.”

Chloe shrugged, finally looking up and meeting her ex’s gaze. “I have no problem with it. When would you want her?”

Smiling, Chase placed her mug back onto the table. “This weekend, if that isn’t too soon.”

“This weekend is fine,” Chloe remarked, leaning back in her chair. “I had a feeling you were going to ask anyway.” Her eyes seemed to flicker from the refrigerator door that had pictures littered across it to Chase’s face, where they narrowed. “You just show up when you want, take her whenever you want, and I can’t say anything about it. I learned a long time ago that was the way it was going to be. I no longer have any say in any of it.”

Chase was grateful that she'd had the foresight to put her mug on the table moments earlier because she was sure she would have thrown it across the table if it were still in her hand. Her smile long gone, Chase willed herself to calm down with steadying breaths and relaxing her clenched hands. Leaning forward, she clasped her hands on her knees and fixed Chloe with a steely glare. 

“You get one thing straight,” she started, taking another deep breath before going on. “I am here for that little girl upstairs and nothing else. Still, you’re her mother. You do have a say. You could say no. I did ask, remember?” She shook her head and leaned back, running a hand through her long hair. “You knew what my job was and how crazy my schedule was when you got involved with me. I’m tired of hearing you bitch about it.” She stood, turned toward the refrigerator and stopped to look at the pictures displayed there. One of the most prominent was of the three of them, Tracy smiling happily in the middle.

Chloe huffed and took another sip of her tea before setting it on the table softly. “You know as well as I do if I said no, I’d hear it from her,” she stated softly, knowing she didn’t need to clarify who the her in question was. She sighed, joining Chase by the refrigerator. “I can’t say that I’m happy about this situation, but I won’t take the only other parent she’s ever known away from her,” she whispered.

Chase closed her eyes and sighed, crossing her arms over her chest. Opening her eyes, she turned to look at the woman next to her. “Then why do you fight me? Sometimes I feel like I’m being attacked every time I ask to do something with her.”

Shrugging, the other woman replied softly, “Maybe because it’s hard for me to watch you go off with her. It’s hard that I’m not going, too.”

“Chloe,” Chase started, biting down the groan she felt in her throat, “Don’t start this again. You and I don’t work. You know that.”

“No, Chase, I don’t!” Chloe protested, making quite a good impression of her daughter, in Chase’s opinion. “You decided that, not me. I never wanted this to end.”

Chase shook her head and sighed again. “It’s been almost a year, Chloe. You should move on. I have,” she stated, turning to go. “Thanks for the tea.”

“What do you mean, you’ve moved on? Are you dating again?”

This time Chase did groan as she shrugged on her jacket and turned back to look at the woman still standing in the kitchen, hands defiantly planted on her hips. “Not that it’s any of your business, but yes, I have started dating again.” She withdrew her keys from her pocket. “Maybe you should, too.” Before Chloe could respond, she shook her head and plunged on, “So can I have Tracy this weekend or not?”

Chloe rolled her eyes and huffed, moving her arms to cross her chest and Chase noticed that Chloe didn’t seem able to make eye contact. “I already said yes, didn’t I?” she responded, still not looking at her ex. Chase had the distinct impression Chloe was fighting tears.

“Just making sure,” Chase answered, backing up and opening the door behind her. “Good night, Chloe,” she added softly as she left.

*

“To Arianna’s acceptance to the SGC!” Daniel said, raising his wine glass toward the middle of the table.

The redhead smacked the man next to her lightly and giggled, her face flushing. Sam wasn’t sure if her friend was blushing or if the flush was due to intoxication. “Daniel,” Arianna pouted, causing Sam to roll her eyes slightly, “It isn’t for sure yet.”

Daniel scoffed. “General Hammond pretty much told you that you’re in. I’d say that’s sure,” he replied, leaning into her face and planting a small kiss on her lips.

Sam nearly choked on her own wine, wishing for about the millionth time that night that she had not come along. She could have been on her own date, but instead she had agreed to tag along on someone else’s. Blue eyes narrowed on her friends across the table, the redhead in particular. This was probably Arianna’s form of payback for what Sam and Chase had done on the planet – and for their continuing of a relationship beyond the “accident”. Sam sighed and rubbed the bridge of her nose. This was going to be a long night.

*

Her couch was ever so inviting, Sam decided as she collapsed onto it, sinking into the cushions and bringing one hand up to massage her throbbing skull. Arianna had some nerve forcing her to be part of tonight, completely disregarding her presence for a new boyfriend – her teammate and friend, of all people – again. Sam felt like she was back in graduate school, competing with the bubbly, redhead genius. Why did Sam invite Arianna to the SGC? So they could relive their old habits again?

Groaning, she opened her eyes and as her vision cleared, her gaze settled on the cordless phone resting on the table next to the couch. She had decided to drink with Arianna that night (Daniel had stopped at one glass of wine due to being the designated driver) so that she could possibly have some semblance of fun and forget the pain she was in due to being the third wheel and all. One of the downsides of drinking so much was that she found herself drunk, something she despised because she preferred to be in control at all times. Diminished capacity was something she did not particularly like – at all.

With that in mind, she reached for the phone and dialed a phone number she had memorized in the past two days. Leaning back onto the soft cushions, she listened to the ringing, fighting with herself about whether she should have dialed it in the first place. She almost hung up when there was a definite stop to the ringing and an obviously sleepy voice answered.

“Hullo?” the voice of Chase Marks filled Sam’s ear.

“Shit,” Sam exclaimed softly and sat up quickly, the blood rushing to her head. She winced before adding a soft apology. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to wake you up.”

There was a pause and Sam could hear a slight rustling on the other end of the phone, and she assumed Chase was sitting up in bed. It was followed by a soft click, probably Chase turning on a light. “Sam?” the voice on the phone asked hoarsely.

“Yeah, it’s Sam. Again, I’m sorry to call so late,” Sam replied, moving to end the call.

“Wait,” a soft voice stopped her. Sam brought the phone back to her ear and held her breath, listening to make sure she heard the murmured word. “It’s okay. I can talk.”

Inebriated, Sam let out a breath and settled back against the cushions as a small smile began growing on her face. “You sure you want to? I mean, I did just wake you up. You could go back to sleep if you want.”

“What’s the point?” Chase replied and Sam heard what she thought sounded like a yawn coming through the line. “My dreams aren’t nearly as good as this.”

Sam’s heart quickened at the veiled compliment, and she quickly tried to think of a response, but her muddled brain wasn’t cooperating at the moment. The brain that could think of infinite ways to configure a naquadah reactor was stalled. Again, she cursed whatever impulse that drove her to drink. 

“I…” she started and stopped, feeling her cheeks burning. “I may be a little drunk,” she confessed quietly, closing her eyes and laying her head back against the sofa.

She could have sworn she heard a soft chuckle on the other end of the phone. “Why, Samantha Carter, of all the people you could have drunk dialed, you chose me. I’m flattered.”

Sam's face was suddenly red hot and her blue eyes flew open. She coughed a few times as she leaned forward and put her head in one of her hands. “I don’t know how flattered you’re going to be when I can’t carry on an intelligent conversation.”

There was silence for a few seconds and momentarily Sam thought she had said something wrong. She was about to speak again when Chase did it for her. “Maybe we’ll be on the same level now,” the younger woman said, her tone teasing.

After running a hand over her face, Sam asked quietly, “How do you do that?”

“Do what?”

“Make this seem effortless,” Sam replied, drawing in another deep breath. “Flirt like there’s nothing to it,” she added in softer tones.

There was a pause before Chase slowly replied, “I think…I think it’s easier to flirt than to focus on…other things.” There was an audible sigh in Sam’s ear. “Honestly, I’m not sure how it’s so effortless, but with you, now that we’re not on that damn mission, it’s just coming naturally to me.”

It took Sam’s brain a minute to process this. “What other things?” she asked softly, once she had absorbed what Chase had said.

Another sigh and Sam was pretty sure Chase had collapsed against her bedframe. “Just…let’s just say I had a hard time over at Chloe’s tonight.”

“A hard time?” Sam asked, her head starting to spin.

“Yeah,” Chase responded softly as Sam leaned over to pull off her shoes and swing her legs onto the sofa. “Chloe can be…well, she’s not over me yet. She tried pulling that ‘I hate that Tracy gets to go with you and I can’t’ routine that she’s done before.”

“Uh-oh,” Sam said quietly into the phone, her fingers tightening around it.

Chase sighed deeply. “I told her that it’s been almost a year, that I’ve moved on, and so should she.”

“What did she say?” Sam asked in a whisper, almost afraid of the answer. She had her heart set on their date the following night, and it almost killed her that they might have to cancel.

“She asked if I was dating again,” came the soft response. “And I told her I am.”

Sam let out a breath she didn’t know she’d been holding and almost laughed joyously into the phone. She managed to contain herself as she slipped her free arm around her middle and hugged herself lightly. “I’m glad,” she said after a moment.

“Yeah, well, don’t blame me if she tries to screw things up. Crazy, remember?”

Sam considered this for a moment before responding, “Chase, she’s the mother of your child. I know you can’t just evict her from your life. I wouldn’t blame you even if she came after me with an axe.”

The younger woman groaned. “Oh, please do not put that thought out in the universe. I so would not put that past her for a minute.”

Chuckling, Sam shook her head and replied in teasing tones, “Even drunk, I think I can hold my own against someone wielding an axe.”

“You know, I’m pretty sure she doesn’t even own an axe, much less know how to wield one,” Chase replied, teasing right back.

“Well, good,” Sam said, blinking a few times and yawning. “Then I have nothing to worry about, do I?” They both laughed for a minute before falling silent. Finally, Sam stated softly, “I think I should get to bed.”

“I’m glad you called,” Chase said. “I’ll see you tomorrow?”

Sam grinned. “Definitely.”

*


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning found Chase seated on a familiar couch, gazing at Dr. Kate Heightmeyer where she was seated across from her dressed in a simple black business suit and holding a clipboard. Kate smiled at Chase and scribbled a few short words with her pen. Chase was thinking about the conversation she and Sam had on the phone the night before, and was barely containing a giddy grin.

“You seem well, Chase,” Kate stated, glancing up at Chase. “No more nightmares?”

Shaking her head, Chase replied, “None worth talking about.” She grinned at the psychologist.

Kate smiled and nodded, making a note on her paper. “I hear the mission was a success.”

Chase nodded. “Yes, everything worked out for the best.”

Kate leaned forward, her arms resting on her clipboard as her eyes seemed to probe Chase – they seemed to reach into her very soul. Kate's smile twitched higher on the left side. “But it’s more than that, isn’t it? There’s something different about you.”

Chase could feel her pulse quickening and the blush beginning to appear on her cheeks. She cleared her throat. “I’ve been promoted to captain, if that’s what you mean.”

“That’s wonderful,” Kate replied, leaning back, but Chase still felt like those eyes were probing her. “But that’s not it, either. In my experience, only one thing in this world usually prompts this much change in a person’s demeanor and emotions.”

Chase lifted her eyebrows in response. “And what thing is that?” she asked, already knowing the answer.

The psychologist shook her head. “You met someone.”

“Technically speaking, no,” Chase replied, grinning. “I have not met anyone new.”

Kate raised one eyebrow, probably a little skeptical at that response. “We’re speaking technically now? Should I be worried?”

“About what, Doc?” Chase asked, folding her arms over her chest. “I really have no idea what you’re talking about.”

Kate placed her clipboard on a side table and set her pen atop it. Then she leaned forward, placing her elbows on her knees and clasping her hands together. “Chase, you are under no obligation to tell me anything about your private life whatsoever. But I can also assure you if you do choose to share, it does not leave this room.”

Chase's smile faded and she felt confused, glancing around the room. “You mean this room isn’t recorded like all the others on the base?”

Smiling, the psychologist shook her head. “No, it’s not. I specifically requested that the video cameras in this particular room were removed for the privacy of my clients. General Hammond agreed. How can someone feel safe telling me their real thoughts and concerns if they aren’t assured privacy?”

Nodding thoughtfully, Chase replied, “I see your point.”

“So,” Kate began, leaning back in her chair, but making no move to retrieve her clipboard or pen. “If you’d like to talk, I’m here to listen.”

Chase took a deep breath and replied slowly, “I’m still not sure.”

A strawberry blonde eyebrow lifted slowly. “Are you afraid I’d tell?” 

Chase didn't miss the emphasis placed on the last word. “You… you know?” she asked quietly.

The psychologist shrugged, “I suspected.” She leaned forward again, “I’m not Air Force, Chase. I’m under no obligation – moral, legal, or otherwise – to say anything to anyone about any relationship you may or may not be having.” She smiled softly. “So do you want to tell me about her?”

Chase smiled back and nodded slightly. “Well, she works here…” she began.

*

Her bed was full of discarded outfits, her hands were slightly shaking, and she was cursing herself for not asking Sam at least what type of clothing she should be wearing tonight. She had thought to ask where they were going, but Sam had waved away the question, saying that Chase would find out when they got there. Chase was not used to being in the dark, especially on a date. She was also not used to feeling this nervous.

She turned to look at the mess that was her bed and groaned softly before turning back to her reflection in the mirror. After going through pretty much everything in her closet, she had finally settled on a nice white shirt that reminded her of the first dress the natives had made her wear, right down to the dip in the front, although her shirt wasn’t quite as scandalous. She completed the outfit with a pair of black leather pants that would go perfectly with her jacket.

Nervously, she chewed on a fingernail as she moved quickly, pulling out a pair of simple black boots and slipping them on. Looking again at the bed, she gathered the pile of clothes, dumped them into the closet, and closed the door. Feeling slightly less messy, she crossed the small room, and leaned against the railing that separated her bedroom from the rest of her loft apartment. She had at least cleaned the downstairs, which consisted of the living room, the kitchen, and the dining area. The only thing separating these areas was the kitchen island counter, and she had scrubbed all the counters earlier in the day. Smiling to herself, she pushed off from the railing and made her way down the winding staircase.

Just as she reached the bottom the doorbell rang, as if on cue. She ran another shaky hand through her hair and went to answer it. The door opened to the sight of Samantha Carter dressed simply in nice, navy blue jeans that hugged her in all the right places, a white button-down shirt, and a denim jacket. 

“Wow,” Sam breathed, her eyes seeming to take in Chase’s outfit. “You look amazing.”

Chase nervously tucked some hair behind her ear. “Thanks. So do you.” She stepped aside. “Want to come in?”

Sam smiled and moved slowly, her gaze lingering as she passed. “I’ve never seen your hair down before,” she commented, surprise filling her tone.

“Huh,” Chase replied thoughtfully as she closed the door, self-consciously running her fingers through the long, dark locks again. “Yeah, I guess I never wore it down on the planet.” She shrugged, “Force of habit. Can’t wear it down with the uniform.”

Nodding, Sam complimented, “Well, it suits you.” Then she glanced around the apartment. “This place is gorgeous, Chase.”

Coming to stand beside her, Chase surveyed her recently cleaned apartment with her guest. “You sound surprised.”

Shrugging, Sam replied, “Well, most soldiers I meet, especially ones who love the job as much as we do, have sparse, bare apartments.” She smiled in Chase’s direction. “Easier to pick up and go if needed.”

“I can see that,” Chase replied. “But I like having some place to come home to.” She smiled. “What’s your place like?”

Sam laughed a little and shook her head. “Well, it was a small, sparse apartment up until a few months ago. My father left me his place after he joined the Tok’ra. Cute little house; I just haven’t quite finished unpacking yet,” she admitted softly. Glancing around again, she finally settled her gaze on the kitchen. “Don’t suppose you have a corkscrew? That was the one thing I couldn’t find in all my boxes.”

Lifting an eyebrow, Chase regarded Sam closely before responding, “Yeah…where’s the wine?” 

The blonde flashed Chase a grin. “You mean I didn’t bring it in?” she asked in a teasing tone before shaking her head and laughing lightly. “It’s in the car. So is our dinner.” Apparently, she felt confident enough to wink in Chase’s direction and Chase replied with a small smile. “Part of the mystery evening.”

“Okay,” Chase replied, confused and curious, as she moved to the kitchen to retrieve her corkscrew. She noticed that Sam followed her, watching as she opened a drawer to look within. Chase knew that it would soon be apparent to her date that she wasn’t sure where the opener was stored. On the third drawer, Sam seemed to come to a decision and came up behind Chase, snaking her arms around her waist from behind. Chase sucked in a quick breath, but otherwise made no response. Apparently seeing this as an invitation, Sam lightly pulled Chase toward her, tightening her grasp.

Leaning over, Sam whispered softly in Chase’s ear, “Having trouble?”

Chase gave up all efforts of trying to find the corkscrew and simply reveled in the feeling of being in Sam’s arms again. Thrilling as it was, it felt a little different. The rush of their first encounter was gone, replaced by a patience and excitement of just being in the moment. It was almost the opposite of what they had shared before, on the planet.

As soon as the thought ran through her head, Chase knew she had to ask something of Sam. Turning in Sam's arms, Chase looked into her blue eyes and said quietly, “This feels nice.”

Sam nodded as her eyes narrowed on Chase’s face. “But something’s wrong,” she whispered in response. Obviously something in Chase’s demeanor had given away her hesitation.

“Not…wrong, just…I have to ask you something,” Chase replied softly.

“Anything,” Sam replied, relaxing her hold and stepping back slightly, putting some distance between them.

Chase hoped that Sam wasn’t afraid she’d rushed something. Smiling a little, Chase’s studied Sam’s face for a long moment before she began in soft tones, “I need to know…if those aliens hadn’t drugged us on the planet…”

Blue eyes closed and Sam finished the question that was on Chase’s mind, “Would we still be doing this?” Chase nodded, dropping her gaze to Sam’s throat. Sam must have felt the affirmative movement or sensed where this conversation was going because she opened her eyes and brought one hand up to stroke Chase’s cheek softly. “Honestly, I don’t know.” She must have seen Chase’s reaction because she quickly continued, “But that doesn’t mean there wasn’t interest there.”

Chase raised her tentative brown eyes to meet clear blue ones that seemed intense and probing. “Really?” she asked, the tone in her voice sounding small and timid, even to herself.

Sam smiled a little and nodded. “Really. Chase, I’ve been attracted to you from the moment I saw you,” she confessed, and Chase noticed a slight coloring of her cheeks. “But you were so…guarded, I didn’t know there was any interest on the other side. You’re a hard person to read unless you want to be.”

Chase chuckled softly as she shook her head back and forth. “And here I was thinking that you could read me like a book.”

Laughing lightly, Sam shook her head. “Not in the least,” she stated, sounding quite sure. “That is, until you let me in. Now, I think I’ve got somewhat of a handle on you…somewhat,” she added softly, leaning down, pressing her lips gently to Chase’s.

Chase's heart soared at the tender touch and she pulled Sam closer, deepening the kiss. It was the closest thing they had to a first kiss, as their actual first kiss wasn’t of their own doing. Now they took their time, discovering the contours of each other’s lips, the dips and smooth parts, which pressures made the other moan pleasantly, and flirting slightly with the tips of their tongues. Finally, Sam broke the contact, backing up slightly and regulating her rapid breathing.

Chase groaned at the lack of contact, her eyes fluttering open as she struggled with her own breathing. “Why?” she managed to ask in breathy tones, wrapping an arm around her middle and watching Sam closely.

Shaking her head, Sam touched her lips lightly. It was a motion that caught Chase’s attention, and she couldn’t help think that it was incredibly sexy. “Because we’ll never leave the apartment if we don’t stop.”

Cocking her head to the side, Chase’s lips turned upward as she replied, “And that’s a bad thing because…?”

Sam grinned, shaking her head again. “Because I have tonight all planned out. Because I think it would be better for us to go on an actual date…we need that, Chase. For our relationship to be more, we need to go out. It’s our first date. It will set precedents for those that follow,” she said, fixing Chase with her sparkling, blue eyes. “Does that make sense?”

Trying to find her voice, Chase nodded, her eyes wide and a smile creeping slowly up her face. “Thank you,” she whispered.

“For what?” Sam asked, leaning against the opposite counter.

Shaking her head, Chase turned to look in the drawer for the corkscrew once again. “For… for proving to me that I’m not just some pretty piece of ass to you. I’ve had my share of those relationships, and I’m glad you won’t be one of them,” she replied, finally finding and holding up the corkscrew triumphantly as Sam moved next to her.

Sam reached as if she was going to take the corkscrew, but she covered Chase's hand with her own, squeezing slightly. “I would never think of you like that.”

“I know,” Chase answered softly, leaning over and pressing her lips chastely and quickly to Sam’s. “That’s why I’m thanking you.” She smiled and turned her hand so that she was lightly pressing the corkscrew into Sam’s hand. “Are you going to tell me where we’re going?”

Sam laughed and shook her head. “No, I’m still not telling, but you’ll see soon enough.”

*

The drive in Sam’s car was silent, but it was mostly a comfortable quiet as Chase watched the scenery for any clues as to where they were going and Sam seemed lost in her own thoughts. The blonde’s Volvo hummed quietly as it took them along a highway that gave nothing away. After a bit, they turned onto a rarely traveled mountain road. It was when they started up this shaded road that Sam reached over and took Chase’s hand in her own.

It was as light of a touch and as easy of a movement as it seemed that alien morning they had spent on the balcony watching the twin sunrise unfold before them. A car didn’t seem nearly as romantic of a place, but Chase found herself not caring in the least, enjoying the feel of her hand securely in…her mind paused briefly before completing her thought: her girlfriend’s. Yes, if tonight had proved anything, they had stepped beyond the realm of friends and into the world of formally dating each other. More than that, Sam’s heartfelt profession earlier had made it clear that she was interested in more than just one date.

They finally stopped and Sam parked the car in a small clearing of trees, and although the rough outline of a parking lot was obscured from lack of use, it was there, barely visible. Chase wondered momentarily to herself just how Sam had found it. The woman behind the wheel flashed her a smile as she popped the trunk and stepped out of the car into the cool night. Chase grinned and shook her head, opening her own door and stepping out.

Sam joined her on the passenger side of the car with a large picnic basket hooked on an elbow and a large camping lantern in her other hand. “Ready?” she asked, grinning broadly.

“I guess,” Chase replied. “Want me to take something?”

Sam smiled and handed over the basket. “Sure. Try to keep up,” she said in what Chase knew were teasing tones and moved off onto a path that Chase hadn’t even noticed was there. Chase smirked and shook her head, following her girlfriend into the dark trees.

It really wasn’t far, Chase noted, and before she knew it, Sam had handed her the lamp and reached into the basket for the blanket. She spread it out on the ground, once again taking the lamp and placing it at one corner. She indicated that Chase should place the basket on another and then they sat down on the red checkered blanket, Sam taking a spot near the basket. 

The first thing Sam withdrew from the picnic basket was a bottle of wine, which she had no trouble opening. Next she pulled out two plastic wine glasses poured some of the dark liquid into each of them and handed one to Chase. “I tried to find one like what they served us, but I still haven’t found it yet. This is as close as I could find.”

Chase nodded, taking a sip. It was a pleasant enough taste, but Sam was right, it wasn’t as sweet as the wine that had brought them together. “It’s possible that we don’t have anything like it on Earth,” she replied, taking another sip.

“It’s possible,” Sam admitted with what looked like a sneaky grin to Chase. “But I’m not going to give up until I’ve tried them all,” she added with a wink. She held out her glass. “To your promotion,” she toasted, causing Chase to blush slightly.

“And to those aliens,” Chase added with a grin. “Without whom we would not be here today.”

Sam laughed and nodded, tapping her glass against Chase’s. “To the aliens,” she echoed, bringing the glass to her lips and taking a sip.

Chase chuckled to herself and glanced around them. The sounds of the crickets were actually soothing, whereas she would have expected to find them annoying. There weren’t any other sounds that she could detect at the moment. Then she turned her gaze upward, expecting to see treetops and leaves, but instead was rewarded with a stunning view of the starry night sky.

“Whoa,” Chase replied. “I see why you like it out here.”

Nodding, Sam motioned for Chase to lie next to her on the blanket as she moved onto her back. “I come here every now and again when I have to get away…and remember why we do what we do.” She raised a finger and motioned to the stars. “I’m still in awe that we’ve been out there…it’s a little surreal at times.”

“I know what you mean,” Chase replied, tentatively reaching her hand up, intertwining her fingers with Sam’s outstretched ones. The blonde smiled at her and dropped her arm, pulling Chase’s hand across her middle, resting it there, still nestled in her own.

“Do you know any constellations?” Sam asked quietly. Chase noticed with her peripheral vision that Sam’s gaze was on her rather than the night sky.

Laughing lightly, Chase shook her head. “I might be able to tell you the names of a few, but I couldn’t pick them out to save my life,” she replied honestly.

Nodding, Sam raised her other hand, pointing to a cluster of stars. “That’s part of Pegasus right there, most of it anyway,” she said, biting her bottom lip in concentration as her eyes searched the patch of sky visible to them. “Aquarius should also be visible this time of year, but I don’t see it. It must be out of our line of sight, probably behind some of those trees.”

They remained like that for a few minutes, Chase just enjoying the view of the star-filled sky and the company. She hoped Sam was doing the same. Then suddenly Chase’s stomach growled and both women laughed out loud. “I guess my stomach is wondering what we’re having for dinner.”

Still laughing a little, Sam sat up. Chase followed suit and watched as Sam reach inside the basket once again. “Well, I brought sandwich supplies. You can make pretty much any sandwich you can think of.”

“Just not a warm one,” Chase stated, already licking her lips at the thought of their meal.

Sam chuckled. “No, I suppose not a warm one. Is that all right?”

Chase nodded. “Yeah, I was just being difficult,” she answered, grinning at her girlfriend. Wow, her brain looped on that one again. It was going to take a while for her to get used to thinking of Sam as her girlfriend. Chase had never dated a fellow military officer, but she had to admit that it did make sense. With all of her other girlfriends, she felt as if she was the solid one in the relationship, the protector, strong and formidable. But with Sam she felt safer than she ever had with anyone else. She also had the feeling that they would take care of each other and that neither would have to be the “strong one.” It was a nice feeling, she reasoned as she smiled at the woman beside her, handing her the French bread to start a sandwich.

“What?” Sam asked, stopping mid-movement. 

Chase must have been staring or something. Chase felt her cheeks burn as she looked away briefly. 

“What are you looking at?” Sam asked as she looked around before turning back to Chase.

Chase shrugged as she accepted the bread and scooted closer. “Nothing. I was just thinking about what an amazing person you are,” she whispered, leaning over and kissing Sam lightly. 

Sam swatted at Chase’s arm gently and shook her head. “Yeah, well, I think you’re pretty amazing, too,” she replied softly. “Come on, let’s eat and get back to stargazing,” she added with a smile.

*

The two women stood in the hall of Chase’s apartment building, Chase feeling slightly nervous as they smiled at each other. Hooking a thumb over her shoulder toward the door, Chase asked quietly, “Would you like to come in?”

The blonde shook her head, but leaned over, pressing her lips to Chase’s lightly. “I would love to, but not tonight,” she answered mysteriously as she broke the kiss, stepping back slightly.

Crossing her arms over chest, the Chase fixed Sam with a serious gaze, her expression one of confusion. “Okay…why not?” she asked.

Shrugging, Sam pulled her keys from her jacket pocket as she replied in low, slow tones, “Because I am still trying to be a gentlewoman here.” She smiled slightly as she rocked back and forth a little on her boots. “I’m one of those strange people who doesn’t like sleeping with someone on the first date.”

Chase cocked an eyebrow in surprise and let out her breath in a short burst of disbelief, shaking her head at the thought. She chewed momentarily on the inside of her mouth before deciding on the wording of her answer. “Even though we’ve technically slept together before?”

“Especially for that reason,” Sam replied, stepping forward and slipping her arms around a not-so-happy Chase’s waist, pulling her close. She kissed Chase’s forehead and sighed loudly before continuing, “I love this feeling of being close to you, and I would love nothing more than to go inside with you, see where things led.” Both of Chase’s eyebrows rose at this statement. Sam continued, “But I’ve also learned that if things go too fast, they have a tendency to burn out.” She smiled and caught an errant piece of Chase’s hair between her thumb and forefinger, brushing it behind her ear. “I want more than that with you. And I want to do something that I haven’t done in a very long time.”

“What’s that?” Chase asked, her voice barely a whisper.

Sam flashed her a broad grin. “To go on dates with a woman I really like and want to spend time with. I want to get to know you for you, not just your body.” Chase watched as Sam’s blue eyes traveled to the low-cut exposure of Chase’s shirt before darting back up to her face. “I already know I like that,” she murmured, kissing her tenderly. Chase’s arms unfolded between them and wrapped around Sam’s neck, pulling them closer. Sam broke the kiss, but her eyes stayed closed for a moment. “I really like that,” she added softly.

Chase sighed, pulling away slightly and dropping her arms so that they were loosely resting on the blonde’s, which were still wrapped around her waist. She processed all that Sam had said, taking her time as Chase enjoyed being in the woman’s embrace. Finally, she asked softly, “You haven’t dated in a long time?”

Sam shook her head. “No. I’ve let my career take priority, and I haven’t been on a date in years.” She smiled at the woman in her arms. “And I had a great time tonight. Well worth the wait.”

Chase smiled back and replied, “So did I. We’ll have to do it again some time.”

“I’d like that,” Sam replied, her smile deepening. “Good night, Chase.”

Chase stepped forward again, pressing her lips softly to Sam’s. “Good night, Sam,” she whispered in her ear before regretfully untangling herself from her girlfriend’s arms. She turned and inserted her key into the lock, pushing open the door. She turned back to Sam, flashing her one last smile before disappearing into her apartment.

*


	4. Chapter 4

In Chase’s dream, Sam had spent the night and in the morning they got up and made breakfast together. Her phone began ringing and Chase was sorry to interrupt their quality time together to answer it, but it _kept_ ringing... right in her ear. She opened her groggy eyes and glared at the offensive object, but she was really more annoyed that she was alone in her bed. Groaning, she reached over and grabbed the ringing object, pressing the “talk” button.

“Hullo?” she said, yawning openly. Even if it was the Air Force, they would have to endure her morning yawns in order to talk with her.

“Hey, Sis!” a cheerful voice greeted her. She pulled the phone away from her ear and glared at it again. Then she looked at the clock and realized that she had slept through her alarm. Not that it was a big deal, seeing as she had officially started her leave, but it was a little disconcerting. She had missed her morning run, although she supposed it wasn’t too late in the morning to still fit one in.

“Morning, Spencer,” she replied, rolling onto her back. “What makes you so cheerful today?”

She heard him laugh through the receiver, and she closed her eyes, wishing she was still asleep. “It’s a beautiful day, isn’t it?”

“Wouldn’t know,” she replied, yawning again. “Haven’t been out yet.”

There was a brief pause. Then her older brother asked, “Why not? It’s way past your morning run time.”

She groaned again, running a hand over her face. Even her brother knew her daily schedule - at least days she wasn’t working. She had to stop being so predictable. “So I felt like sleeping in a bit. Is that a crime?” she asked, pulling herself into a seated position.

“No, no, I’ve just never known you do it, that’s all.” He paused again and then asked in lower tones, “Is there someone there with you?”

She laughed and shook her head, even though she knew he could not see it. “No, Spencer, there’s no one else here.”

“Oh, okay,” he replied. “I didn’t want to interrupt anything.”

Funny choice of words, she mused. “Nothing to interrupt, Spence, except my well-earned sleep. Did you want something or did you just call to chat?”

“Whoa, whoa. You’re all bristly in the morning, aren’t you?”

“Only when I’ve been awoken by the crass ringing of a phone,” she retorted, but she was grinning. 

He laughed. “Well, I’ll make sure to call you well into the afternoon next time,” he teased. 

“Appreciate it,” she replied. “Now will you tell me why you called?” She knew her brother; even through the teasing she could sense there was a serious reason he had called her. She could tell that he immediately sobered. She heard him take a deep breath and let it out slowly. Finally he answered her question. 

“I talked to Chloe yesterday.”

“Ah,” Chase replied, knowing that this had been coming. Whenever Chloe needed someone to hear her laments, she usually called Spencer. It was annoying when Chase and Chloe were romantically involved, and all but infuriating now that they weren’t, but she had never been able to convince either of them of the inappropriateness of this practice. So she had stopped saying anything at all and eventually came to expect it. “What’d she tell you?”

“That you’re dating again,” her brother replied. 

She rolled her eyes. Leave it to Chloe to tell her brother before she could even get the chance. “Yeah, it’s really new,” she stated simply.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Spencer asked quietly. “I mean, I’m not going to judge you or anything. It’s been almost a year since you called it quits with Chloe. I just kind of would have liked to hear it from you.”

She sighed loudly. “I know, Spence, and I’m sorry, but I wasn’t sure if it was serious yet. I wanted to wait to tell you until I was sure.”

“But you told Chloe?”

Pinching the bridge of her nose between her thumb and forefinger, Chase drew in a deep breath and let it out slowly. “I told her because I thought it might help get her off my back. She was...doing it again.”

“Trying to get back with you?”

Chase nodded again. “Yeah. How many more ways can I make it clear that I’m not interested anymore?”

“I dunno, baby girl,” he answered softly. “Maybe it would be better if you two didn’t see each other for a while. I know she’s hurting pretty bad.”

She nearly threw a pillow across the room. “Yeah, genius, I’d love that, but I’m not going to go that long without seeing Tracy,” she said, sarcasm lacing her tone.

“I wasn’t suggesting that you go without seeing Tracy. Just Chloe.”

“How does that make any sense?”

It was his turn to sigh. “Chloe asked me to pick up Tracy and drop her off at your place today. I thought I’d let you know before I just showed up with your kid.”

“Oh,” Chase replied, mulling this over for a moment. “Yeah, that sounds great. Thanks for being willing to do that, Spence.”

“Hey, what are big brothers for if not to cart their niece between her mommies’ houses?”

Chase chuckled. “Very funny. You know you love her,” she retorted.

“Yeah, you got me there,” he replied. “So are you gonna tell me about this new woman you’re seeing?”

At the thought of Sam, Chase felt a smile forming on her lips despite the fact they had just finished talking about her ex. “We had our first date last night,” she told her brother, hugging a pillow to her chest. “And it was amazing.”

“Amazing, huh? And she’s not still there?”

“No, silly. We’ve decided to take it slow.”

There was a longer pause than any of the ones before. Finally, he replied slowly, “That’s not usually your style.”

“Thanks for the vote of confidence,” she retorted indignantly.

“No, no, don’t get me wrong, I think it’s cool and all, but usually you’re more like sex first, date later, that’s all.”

She sighed. He was right, of course. Now the question was if she should tell him just how right he actually was. “Well, technically, we’ve already slept together,” she told him honestly.

“How do you technically sleep with someone?” he asked, sounding unconvinced. 

Taking a deep breath, she went on, “Well, we were drunk at the time and didn’t know each other that well. We’ve decided that we want to slow things down and get to know each other better before we jump into bed together again.”

“Okay…” Spencer replied, still acting unsure. “So how come you didn’t tell me about this before?”

Shit, she hadn’t thought about that. She couldn’t very well tell him that she and Sam had slept together on a mission. That was beyond the realm of what she wanted her brother to know. “Um, well, it’s complicated.”

“How?”

“Well, we work together.”

For once, it seemed that she had rendered her brother speechless. Her heart quickened in her chest, her brain trying to decipher the reason for his sudden silence. Leaning back against her headboard, she let out a slow breath. Then, after several seconds of complete silence, she ventured to speak, wondering if he was still there. “Spencer?”

“Sorry,” he answered, quietly. “I just don’t know what to say to that. I always thought you were against dating someone else in the service for fear of getting caught. What changed?”

She smiled at the answer that ran through her head: Everything. Pondering how to put this into terms that Spencer would understand, she thought for a few moments. Finally, she responded, “You know how we always made fun of those movies where everything seemed too perfect and easy? When two people met and their lives were suddenly changed?”

“Uh-huh…” Spencer replied slowly, as if not understanding or not liking where she was going with this.

“Well, that’s how I feel when I’m with her. It’s more than just some stupid crush, I _really_ like her and feel amazing whenever I’m around her.” Chase paused for a moment, considering this. She hadn’t said this out loud yet, to anyone, and she wanted to make sure she got it right. “I know I said I’d never date another Air Force officer, but she makes me feel safe, Spence. She’s worth the risk of getting caught.”

He was quiet again for a moment before responding in low tones, “She’s worth losing your job? A job you love?”

Before rushing into an affirmative answer, Chase sat back and considered this. What made Sam different from any of her past relationships? Hell, Chase had left Chloe when she threatened Chase’s career and there had been no second thoughts on that one, save wondering about Tracy every now and again. Why was she taking this risk with Sam? There was just something about Sam that made Chase want to risk it all and rush headlong into a relationship, despite the possible consequences. Wasn’t that the very reason Arianna Simons had confronted her the other day? Of course, Simons was only concerned about Sam’s career, but the sentiment was the same one her brother was expressing. Was it worth the risk?

“I think,” Chase began quietly, “I think she might be the one.” There. She had said it. She had spoken it aloud and admitted it to someone else. That made it more real and a lot more frightening. She hoped she was ready for this.

Spencer let out a low whistle. “Whoa,” he said softly, and Chase could imagine the look on his face: one of disbelief and astonishment. “You didn’t even say that when you and Chloe first got together. In fact, I don’t remember you ever saying that about Chloe or anyone else.”

“I’ve never felt this way about anyone else,” she admitted in hushed tones. 

“That’s great!” Spencer replied, and Chase knew for a fact that if he was in the room with her, he would have given her a big, tight hug. “I’m really happy for you,” he added, and she could tell he really meant it.

She grinned. “Thanks, Spencer. That means a lot to me,” she said, running a hand through her unruly hair. “I’d like you to meet her, but I hope you don’t mind if I’m selfish with her for just a little while longer.”

He laughed. “No, I get it. No problem, Sis.”

“Well, let me get up and get going. I would still like to get a run in,” Chase told him as she pulled back the covers and swung her feet over the side of the bed.

“Of course you do,” Spencer replied, teasing. 

She scoffed and rolled her eyes. “Says the man with no exercise regime whatsoever.”

“Hey, some of us like being lazy.”

“You’re the only one in our family with that gene,” she teased right back.

“And on that note,” he started.

She laughed. “I’ll talk to you later,” she finished.

*

Janet Fraiser's house was swarming with children. Cassie was turning twelve, so children ranging from ten to fourteen years in age stomped through the house and into the backyard before turning around to start the circle all over again. And the biggest child of all, one Colonel Jack O'Neill, was leading the way, with a child on each arm and one traipsing along behind him.

“All right, who wants next crack at the piñata?” he called out, waving a yellow plastic bat in the air. “And no hitting anyone else with the bat, either!” he clarified as one of the boys tried in vain to grab the plastic weapon. The boy glared at the man before walking away with a sullen expression on his face. 

Sam noticed that Chase stood against the wall, watching the scene with apparent amusement. Chase had arrived early with Tracy to help decorate and then sat back to watch as the guests began arriving. She had barely given Sam a hello before, but now that Jack was absorbing most of the attention and leading the kids outside, Sam went to stand beside her. She leaned against the wall, close enough to Chase that their arms were touching, but not close enough for a casual observer to notice anything other than friendship. 

“Enjoying yourself?” Sam asked casually, her gaze on the birthday girl, whose face was lit up like a giant light bulb. Cassie screamed, laughed, and ran with the other kids, a far cry from the shy, withdrawn, alien girl who started school almost two years before.

Chase shrugged. “It's definitely entertaining,” she replied softly, giggling a little as another child ran in front of Jack, and the man stumbled slightly before continuing his slow, deliberate trek across the yard.

Sam inclined her head toward their superior officer, her gaze on her girlfriend’s expression. “He's definitely whipped, isn't he?” she whispered softly, a small grin forming on her face.

Chase looked at her in apparent surprise. “Colonel O'Neill and Dr. Fraiser are...” she trailed off, her gaze finding the woman of the house, who was busy in the kitchen icing the cake. As if feeling someone’s gaze on her, Janet looked up and smiled in the direction of Chase and Sam before going back to the cake.

Sam smiled back at her friend and waited until her attention was diverted back to the cake before nodding again in response to Chase’s question. “Oh, yeah,” she replied, her grin full force.

“Wow,” Chase replied, scooting a little closer. “I had no idea…but that does make sense,” she said, “if you take into account how they act around each other.” She looked over at Sam and smiled. “If you know what to look for.” Sam suspected Chase wasn’t just talking about Jack and Janet anymore.

They fell silent for a moment, Sam’s gaze finding Cassie out the window and watching as the young girl and Tracy spun in circles before collapsing on the lawn. Sam smiled and laughed quietly to herself, not noticing when her girlfriend leaned over slightly to see what Sam was looking at. 

“She and Cassie get along so well,” Sam commented.

Chase nodded, her gaze turning to Sam. “Yeah, they found each other at school. They were both a little…different than the other kids.”

Sam’s smile faded a bit at the thought. “We tried to help her fit in the best we could, but sometimes there’s just no hiding that she’s not from…” she glanced around the still full room before finishing simply, “here.”

“Yeah, Tracy has always been a bit shy, probably because she doesn’t know what to share about her parents,” Chase said before growing quiet. 

Sam nodded with understanding; Chase didn't need to explain what she meant. 

“She rarely had friends over when I lived in the home, and as far as I know, Cassie is the only friend she brings to the new house now.”

Sighing, Sam shook her head. “It’s sad that people are so closed-minded. It makes life difficult.”

“No kidding,” Chase agreed, turning to watch Tracy and Cassie spin some more. “But I’m glad she has Cassie. They’re great for each other.”

*

A few hours later, Sam and Chase stood at the open door, Chase having just told Tracy it was time for them to go. Janet went to meet them on their way out, wiping her hands on her pants as she walked over. A smile lit her face as she thought about the looks she had noticed between Sam and Chase that day. It made her think that the incident on the planet had been a catalyst to something more, which is exactly what she had hoped would happen.

“Thank you for coming and for all your help,” Janet told Chase and Sam as Tracy ran up beside them. “And you, too, Tracy. Always a joy to have you.”

Tracy beamed up at her friend’s mother. “Thank you, Mrs. Fraiser, for inviting me,” she said, obviously something her own mother had practiced with her earlier. 

Janet shook her head. “Tracy, please call me Ms. Janet. Mrs. makes me feel so old,” she teased, leaning down to give the girl a hug. “Now remember to ask your mom about the camping trip next month. Cassie really wants you to come.” She glanced up at Chase. “You’ll remind her, won’t you?”

Chase nodded as she slipped an arm around Tracy’s shoulders. “Of course. I’ll make sure Chloe knows about it,” she replied.

Just then, Cassie came bounding inside and ran over to Tracy, enveloping her in a huge hug. “I wish you didn’t have to go,” she told her best friend. “It would be so cool if you could sleep over.”

“We’re sorry, Cassie,” Chase said, steering Tracy away. “But we’ve got to get going.”

“Bye, Cass!” Tracy called, waving at her as they walked out the door.

“Bye, Tracy!” 

*

Sam chuckled to herself as they walked across the lawn to their cars, shaking her head. 

“What?” Chase asked, unlocking the passenger side door for Tracy to get in.

Sam shook her head again. “Nothing, I just thought it was funny that you couldn’t wait to get out of there.”

Dark eyebrows rose as Chase folded her arms across her chest and took what looked to be a defensive stance. “That is so not what is going on here.”

“Oh, really?” Sam replied, opening her own car door, but waiting to hear what her girlfriend had to say before she got inside.

“Really. I have to get her home so that Spencer can pick her up. Then I need to get ready for a date tonight,” she replied, obviously fighting a smile that prickled the edges of her lips. “It’s really a tight schedule.”

Sam was fighting a smile of her own, the corners of her lips tugging upwards as she answered, “Oh, so you’re really excited about this date, huh?”

Chase finally let go and allowed herself to smile, laughing lightly as she shook her head and waved at Sam. “You know it,” she said simply, getting into her car. Sam chuckled to herself as she got into her own car and left, her thoughts consumed with their upcoming date.

*

The girl in the passenger seat had been silently looking out the window for the first few minutes of their short journey. Chase was about to ask if Tracy had a good time at the party when the girl turned slightly in her seat and asked in a small voice, “Chase? Can I ask you something?”

“Sure, Trace,” Chase replied, keeping her eyes on the road, but sneaking a glance every so often at her passenger out of the corner of her vision. “Anything.”

“Are you and Sam dating?” she asked bluntly, obviously having picked up on the clues.

The question itself didn’t surprise Chase as she had assumed Tracy might pick up on it eventually. She had hoped it wouldn’t be this soon. Chase would have prefered to tell Tracy without having been asked, but this would have to do. What surprised her was how easily Tracy seemed to ask the question, as if the girl was merely stating a fact and waiting for the confirmation she knew was coming. It was a bit unsettling. Still, Chase realized, Tracy did know her very well. Chase thought it was unlikely that anyone else had picked up on it at the party.

She ended up nodding her head and glancing quickly over at her daughter to see if there was any change in expression. Tracy appeared to remain neutral as she mulled over the situation. “How do you feel about that?” Chase finally asked.

Tracy shrugged. “I don’t know. It’s okay, I guess. She’s friends with Cassie and Cassie’s mom, so she can’t be bad.”

Chase smiled at the girl’s logic as she pulled into her designated parking spot at her apartment complex and cut the engine of the car. She unbuckled her seatbelt and turned to look at her daughter. “I was going to tell you after the party. You know why I couldn’t tell you there, right?”

The girl nodded. “Because there were people from your job there and if they found out, you could get fired.”

“That’s right,” Chase agreed. “Not that it’s fair, but that’s the way it is right now.” She moved to retrieve the keys from the ignition and thought of something else. “Tracy, are you okay with your mom and me not being together anymore?” she asked, cursing herself for not thinking of ever asking that question before.

Another shrug. “There are plenty of kids at school whose parents are divorced.”

“Okay,” Chase replied, considering this. It really wasn’t an answer, but she didn’t know if she should press any further. She opened the car door and got out. Tracy did the same, coming to walk beside her as they entered her apartment complex. They ascended the small flight of stairs by the side entrance and walked the short distance down the hall to Chase’s apartment.

Chase was still deep in thought when they entered, but Tracy immediately went to the couch, turning on the television set. The girl ripped off her jacket, tossed it on the coffee table, and fell onto the couch. Chase groaned and rolled her eyes.

“Shoes off,” she told the girl, watching as the muddied shoes were dropped onto her hardwood floor one after the other. Sighing, Chase walked over, picked up the jacket and shoes and brought them to their respectful places by the door. Then she removed her own coat, hung it on the coat stand, and went to sit by her daughter on the couch. Picking up the remote, Chase turned the TV off. 

“Chase!” Tracy whined, sitting up and crossing her arms over her chest defiantly. “Why can’t I watch TV?”

“Two reasons,” Chase replied. “One, Spencer is going to be here any minute to pick you up.” Tracy continued to pout, glancing over at the darkened TV. “And two, I wasn’t finished talking to you yet.”

She looked back, groaned and uncrossed her arms. “Fine,” she said sullenly, leaning back on the couch cushions.

Chase sighed again. “Tracy, I want to know what’s going on with you. I asked if you were okay with your mom and me not being together, and you basically told me that having divorced parents makes you more normal.”

“So?” Tracy replied, looking again at the TV.

“So, that’s not telling me how you feel. What do you want in all of this?”

The girl looked shocked, as if she wasn’t expecting that question. She looked back at Chase and cocked her head to one side. “You want to know what I want?” she asked in a small voice.

“Yes,” Chase responded. “I can’t promise anything, but I really want to know so I can at least try to help.”

Dark eyes narrowed. “How come you never asked me that before?”

Chase drew in a deep breath and shook her head, shrugging a little. “I guess I was so caught up in what I wanted, that I didn’t remember to ask you what you wanted out of all of this.” She brought a hand up to Tracy’s shoulder and squeezed gently. “I’m sorry, Trace. I should have asked earlier.” 

Tracy seemed to consider this for a minute before smiling up at Chase. “It’s okay,” she told her softly. Then she lost the smile. “I know you and Mom were going through a lot, and I didn’t want to get in the middle. I’m glad you still want me, so I’m not really worried about the rest.”

“Of course I still want you,” Chase replied, gathering her daughter in her arms. “I will always want you,” she whispered, fighting back tears. She pulled away and smiled sadly. “And I want you to be happy, Trace. So tell me, are you happy?”

She seemed to think for a moment, then smiled widely. “Yeah, I’m pretty happy. I’ve got my mom, you, and Cassie.” She paused for another moment. “Although I’d really like to have a dog, like Cassie’s. She’s got the coolest dog.”

Chase laughed out loud and shook her head, patting Tracy’s cheek lightly. “That’s one you’ll have to take up your mom. I can’t have a dog here, and there isn’t someone here all the time anyway, so it wouldn’t be fair to the dog, you know?”

Tracy nodded. “I know,” she replied. “Mom says I can’t have a dog, at least not right now. She doesn’t think I’m old enough.” She folded her arms over her chest again and looked slightly upset. “Cassie’s my age, and she gets to have a dog. Her step-dad says that every kid should have a dog.” Chase wondered when Cassie started calling Colonel O’Neill her stepfather, but she decided not to mention it. Tracy pouted a little and grumbled, “Why can’t Mom see that every kid should have a dog?”

“I don’t know, kid,” Chase replied, still shaking her head back and forth, this time in amazement, “But maybe I need to have a talk with Colonel O’Neill about putting ideas into kids’ heads that shouldn’t be there.”

“What do you mean?”

Another deep breath. How should she put this? “Well, you see, Tracy, it’s not true that every kid should have a dog. I didn’t have a dog when I was a kid. I think it depends on the parents and if they want a dog or not. My parents never wanted a dog, so we were never allowed to have one.”

Just then, there was some knocking on the door. Five knocks, to be exact, and in a pattern that only her brother would make. She smiled and motioned to the door. “You want to get it?” she asked Tracy, who lit up at the thought.

The girl raced to the door, opening it quickly. “Uncle Spencer!” she cried, happily embracing him.

“Hey, kid!” he greeted her in return, accepting the hug and wrapping his arms around her. “Did you have fun at the party?” he asked.

She nodded furiously. “It was awesome!” she told him excitedly.

“That good, huh?” he asked, ruffling her hair. She made a face and patted it down immediately as he laughed. He nodded towards Chase who rose to join them. “Hey, Sis,” he greeted her.

She laughed and shook her head, embracing him briefly. “Hey, Bro,” she mocked him and received a light head smack in response. She rubbed the back of her head, pretending to be hurt while Tracy sat down on the floor to pull her shoes on. 

Spencer looked from the girl on the floor back to Chase. “So I take it you’re seeing Sam tonight?” he asked, winking obviously in her direction.

Chase rolled her eyes, but couldn’t help the smile that sprung to her face. “If you must know, yes. She’s coming over and we’re planning on watching a movie.”

“Oh, a movie,” Spencer replied, winking twice this time. 

Chase nearly groaned and was thankful Tracy didn’t appear to have seen that as she was reaching for her coat. Chase grabbed it and helped the girl into it. 

“This is what, your third date?”

“Eh,” Chase replied, shrugging. “The last one was sort of short because she got called into work about an hour into it but still, yeah, I guess this would be number three.”

He nodded knowingly as Chase told Tracy to button her coat. “So still no–” he began, but was cut off by a nasty look from his sister. “What? I wasn’t going to say anything bad,” he told her, smiling down at Tracy.

Chase shook her head and pushed him lightly toward the door. “Go so I can get ready,” she told him. “Tracy, I’m glad you had a good time today,” she said, hugging her properly. “I’ll call soon, okay?”

The girl nodded and waved good-bye as they walked out the door, yelling a farewell over her shoulder.

*


	5. Chapter 5

The same door opened later that night to reveal a tall woman with tousled, blonde hair, dressed in tight leathers of black and bright blue a motorcycle helmet tucked under her arm, and a sporting a smile that rivaled it all. Chase felt a little light-headed just drinking in the sight, and she sagged against the door. She had dressed in faded, comfortable jeans; a tight t-shirt; and a lightweight, fitted, hooded sweatshirt. 

“Um, hi,” she said, finally locating her voice. “I didn’t know you rode a motorcycle,” she said, practically drooling at the thought.

Nodding, Sam's smile widened into a grin and shrugged her shoulders. “Actually, I have two. They’re kind of a hobby. I work on them in my free time and ride them when I can.” She motioned towards the door to the outside, still visible from the door to Chase’s apartment. “It was perfect riding weather today.”

“I’ll bet,” Chase replied, moving aside so that Sam could enter the apartment. She closed the door behind them. “I’d love to go riding with you sometime,” she added with a grin of her own.

“I’d love to take you,” Sam told her, unzipping her jacket and hanging it on a hook. Her fitted tee underneath was white with a logo on it that Chase didn’t recognize.

They had decided not to pick a movie until Sam arrived, opting for Pay-per-View over the rental store so that they could decide together, in the comfort of Chase’s apartment. Chase moved to the kitchen to start popping the popcorn and Sam moved to the couch. Chase could feel Sam’s gaze on her as she moved. Since their snack was microwavable, Chase stood in the kitchen waiting for it to finish, leaning on the island counter and turning to look at the woman in her living room.

She smiled when she discovered Sam’s gaze on her and almost blushed, but she wasn’t sure why. It could have been the way Sam looked at her so openly, without trying to hide her feelings or attraction in any way, whereas at work, at Cassie’s party, and out in public, they were always so careful how they interacted. Of course Tracy had seen right through it, but that was Tracy. Everyone else had been expertly fooled. At least, Chase hoped they all were.

Her thoughts wandered to work, then back to the woman on her sofa, and then to the two topics combined. Even though she had sounded confident talking to Spencer about dating someone from work, she was definitely nervous at the prospect. Sam seemed to notice the change in her expression, a concerned look crossing her features, and it looked as if she was about to say something.

Leaning on her island counter, Chase smiled at her guest and spoke in what she hoped sounded like self-assured tones, “So I heard what team they’re going to assign me to.” The microwave beeped, signaling that the popcorn was finished.

Sam smiled back, but still looked a little unsure. “Oh, yeah? And just which team will you grace with your presence?” she asked, a slightly teasing tone in her voice.

Chuckling, Chase pulled out a bowl, opened the microwave and withdrew the bag from within. “SG2,” she answered her girlfriend as she poured the popcorn in a bowl. She moved to join Sam on the couch, placing the bowl on the coffee table and leaning back, gave the woman beside her a large grin. “I’m moving up in the world,” she remarked.

Sam laughed and nodded, reaching for their snack. “Before you know it, they’ll be asking you to join SG1,” she teased, winking one of her blue eyes before popping a piece of popcorn in her mouth and chewing.

“Of course I’d have to say no,” Chase replied in mocking tones, almost pretending to be serious, but still sporting the same grin as before.

“Oh, of course,” Sam agreed, munching on the popcorn. “You can’t keep your eyes off of me. It’d be too obvious,” she joked, dodging the light slap that Chase aimed at her leg.

Chase’s eyebrows rose in mock indignation. “Ha!” she exclaimed, shaking her head and tossing a piece of popcorn at her girlfriend, who caught it and promptly ate it. “I think it’s the other way around, and you know it,” she retorted.

It was Sam’s turn to act surprised as she shook her head, but leaned forward, planting both of her hands on the sofa behind Chase’s head, trapping Chase between them. “I’d like to see you prove that,” she whispered in her ear before Sam's tongue darted out, lightly running the length of the shell of her ear.

Chase yelped in surprise as she felt Sam’s suggestive caress and shivered delightedly. She moved slightly so that she was facing Sam, their lips mere inches apart. She paused there, her eyes sliding closed in anticipation, and her chest rising and falling with each ragged breath she took. Finally, it was Chase who closed the short distance between them, pressing her lips desperately against Sam’s. Sam let out a low moan at the sudden contact.

Sam moved closer, bringing her legs up onto the couch behind her as she half-crouched, half-sat, practically in Chase’s lap. For her part, Chase leaned back and brought her arms around Sam’s back, pulling her closer. Sam moved one hand off the back of the couch, leaving one securely anchored for balance, and cupped Chase’s cheek as they continued to kiss as if the other was giving much-needed oxygen. Their tongues dueled and Sam ventured even closer, pushing Chase further into a reclined position.

Sam’s body now ran the length of Chase’s, and her free hand moved from Chase’s cheek to her leg, taking its time as it ran up from the back of her knee. It lingered momentarily on the soft curve of ass, then pursued its course up, moving across Chase’s belly, to the zipper of the blue, fitted hoodie. She wasted no time pulling it down, and Chase discarded that piece of clothing first, barely hearing when it hit the floor just as their lips pressed together again. 

Almost as soon as their lips met, Chase could feel Sam’s hand again, sliding under the tight material of her gray tee. She let out a slight hiss as Sam’s hands met her skin, arching her back to meet the cool palms that traveled the length of tight abdominal muscles, aiming higher. Sam’s hand brushed over the silky material of Chase’s bra, her fingertips barely grazing a very erect nipple. A soft moan escaped Chase’s lips, and she noticed the sound elicited a smirk from Sam.

The woman on top pulled gently at the tight cotton material of Chase’s shirt. Chase complied, sitting up slightly so that they could together pull it off, letting it fall to the floor, forgotten. Sam sat back, gazing down at Chase, her eyes hooded and cloudy with obvious lust.

Chase squirmed a little under her girlfriend’s gaze, her fingers itching at the hem of Sam’s shirt, tugging gently. Apparently taking the hint, Sam pulled the shirt over her head, tossing it to join Chase’s clothes on the floor. Pinned to the couch by two very strong legs, Chase ran her hands up the expanse of skin exposed to her, causing Sam to shiver slightly. She leaned back down, once again capturing Chase’s lips with her own, and Chase noticed that Sam jumped slightly as Chase’s hands slid over her bra-covered breasts and squeezed lightly. Chase smiled into the kiss, moving her thumbs back and forth over sensitive nubs.

Sam responded by grinding her hips into Chase, which caused Chase’s hips to buck upward. Sam pulled Chase to her, kissing her deeply as her hands slid behind her back, finding the clasp to Chase’s bra and unhooking it easily. The silky material slid off smoothly and was quickly tossed aside, joining the already growing pile of clothes on the hardwood floor.

Pausing, Chase couldn’t help but notice that Sam watched as she lowered herself back onto the sofa, blue eyes roaming the extent of the skin before her. Sam’s fingers trailed along sensitive skin, taking a dusty nipple between a thumb and forefinger and rolling gently. Chase’s eyes shut and her breathing grew ragged as she focused on the sensations her girlfriend was eliciting within her. The world around her slipped away and the only thing she was aware of was the feel of the woman above her. 

Sam’s warm lips and tongue found her other nipple and Chase’s grip tightened on her girlfriend’s back, pulling her closer. She barely heard Sam chuckle as Sam swirled Chase’s nipple around with her tongue, eliciting little noises that bubbled up from Chase’s throat in response. Chase’s hands trailed higher, tangling themselves in Sam’s soft hair.

“God, Sam,” she breathed, thrusting her hips upward, whimpering when Sam’s mouth left Chase’s breast and sought out her lips, pressing hard against them. Chase felt Sam’s fingers reaching between them and unbuttoning Chase’s pants, drawing the zipper down slowly, too slowly for Chase’s tastes. She bit down lightly on Sam’s lower lip in response. Sam moaned loudly against Chase’s lips.

She pulled back slightly to look Chase in the eye, a look of mischievousness in her own blue orbs. Leaning down, she nibbled and sucked at Chase’s neck and earlobe as her fingers played with the waistband of Chase’s unbuttoned pants. Chase bucked her hips into the wandering fingers, but Sam apparently refused to take the hint, grinning against the smooth skin of Chase’s neck. “Ah-ah,” she whispered, her breath hot even against Chase’s flushed skin.

A low whine escaped Chase’s throat, which only seemed to cause Sam to chuckle again. But then Sam began moving lower, kissing and sucking the tender skin first of Chase’s collarbone, then the hollow between her breasts. Chase squirmed beneath her, her hands attempting to undo the clasp of Sam’s bra, but Sam pulled away, further down Chase’s body as her fingers hooked the waistband of Chase’s pants, tugging gently. Chase smiled as she raised her hips, giving Sam the room she needed to pull the jeans from her legs, tossing them aside.

Chase watched as Sam once again laid her body atop hers and met Sam’s lips, kissing her deeply. The feel of leather against skin almost had Chase come undone right there, but she restrained herself, clinging to Sam tightly. She attempted a second time to relieve Sam of her bra and the blonde allowed it this time, not seeming to notice when it slipped from her shoulders. 

Suddenly Sam stopped moving and lifted herself up on her arms, staring down at the Chase, breathing heavily. “What?” Chase breathed, reaching for her. She wanted to feel Sam’s warmth atop her once more, her lips on hers – or anywhere on her, for that matter.

The blonde grinned down at her and shrugged almost nonchalantly as she ran a finger ever so lightly along Chase’s side. Chase squirmed at the sensation. “I just wanted to look at you. You’re gorgeous, you know.”

Chase blushed deeply, biting her bottom lip and fighting the urge to look away from the intensity of her girlfriend’s gaze. “No,” she whispered, “I don’t know.” She smiled a little and ran her own hand up Sam’s arms that still held her hovering. Sam shivered as she switched directions with her finger, starting this time at Chase’s shoulder and heading down.

“Well, you are,” Sam replied, leaning down to capture Chase’s lips again just as her fingers took ahold of Chase’s underwear. Chase moved so that Sam could pull the damp undergarment from her body. Sam let it fall to the floor before shifting positions, her lips leaving Chase’s and trailing down her body until they reached what Chase assumed was Sam’s destination.

Sam blew lightly onto Chase’s wet folds, her fingers sliding into her wetness. Chase threw her head back and sucked in a deep breath, opening her legs as wide as she could on the couch, waiting for what came next. She didn’t have to wait very long. Sam’s fingers lightly pulled apart Chase’s lower lips, allowing room for her tongue to make a slow swipe of the wet, swollen pussy underneath. Chase’s hips bucked toward Sam’s mouth, but Sam’s hands quickly moved to hold her legs.

“Fuck,” Chase mouthed when Sam’s tongue found her clit and caused little stars to explode behind Chase’s closed eyes. Chase’s hands found couch cushions and gripped them tightly just as Sam took the tiny nub into her mouth and began to suck, eliciting all sorts of small noises from her. Her hips began to buck, and she could feel the pressure building within her. It didn’t take long before an orgasm overtook her, crashing over in waves of pleasure as she cried out and clung to the couch for dear life.

Chase barely felt Sam pull herself up to kiss Chase deeply as she rode out the orgasm. Just as the waves were beginning to subside, Sam’s fingers slid into Chase’s wet center, causing her hips to buck again. Surprising Chase even more, her girlfriend pushed two fingers inside, pumping in and out slowly at first, but gathering speed as she worked into a rhythm with Chase’s hips. Sam’s thumb found Chase’s clit and began to rub in circles, sending Chase crashing over the edge again, practically screaming into the kiss and clinging helplessly to the woman above her.

When it was over, Chase lay spent in Sam’s arms, shaking slightly as she gazed up at the blonde. “Damn,” she managed to get out, blinking furiously to try and re-orient herself to her surroundings.

Chase watched as Sam chuckled and she licked her fingers clean, her gaze not leaving Chase’s face. “I’m glad you liked it,” she whispered, leaning down to kiss her again.

“Liked it?” Chase replied, still reeling as she felt Sam try to lay down beside her on the sofa, but it proved a little awkward, causing Chase to think they might want to move up to the bedroom. “That was fucking amazing,” she said, leaning over to kiss her girlfriend. 

Grinning, Sam ran a hand along Chase’s side, probably an easier task now that they were each lying on their sides, looking at each other. Her hand paused on the Chase's hip, what looked like a curious look falling over her face as her fingers traced the outline of a tattoo she found there. Chase glanced down at the now familiar ink on her skin, smiling a little to herself as she thought about the meaning behind it.

“I didn’t know you had a tattoo,” Sam remarked, still tracing the white lily she found there. “Is there a story to go with it?”

Chase shrugged as she fought the urge to dismiss it and suggest that they continue this in her bedroom. “It’s Tracy’s favorite flower. I got it the day I signed the papers saying that if anything happened to Chloe, I’d be the one to take care of Trace.”

“Ah,” Sam replied, smiling as she kissed Chase again, the same hand that was tracing the tattoo now running its fingers through Chase’s dark locks. “That’s a good story,” she said when they parted.

“I guess,” Chase replied, not really wanting to discuss her daughter in that moment. She glanced up at her bedroom. “Do you mind if we finish this, uh…conversation in bed?” she asked, kissing Sam again. “It’s a little small on the couch for this.”

Sam laughed and nodded. “I’d like that,” she replied, taking Chase’s offered hand and following her up the spiral staircase to the bed above. When they reached the upper floor, Chase reached for Sam’s pants and quickly undid the button and zipper, pulling the leather from the blonde’s body. 

Sam raised an eyebrow and grinned. “A little excited, are we?” she teased.

“Sam?”

“Yeah?”

“Shut up,” Chase said with a grin, pushing her back onto the bed.

*

Soft rays of light filtered in through the tall windows on either side of Chase’s loft apartment, traveling across the bed and prodding the woman to awaken. Opening her eyes, she realized that her head was pillowed on an extremely comfortable breast and her arm was wrapped securely around her girlfriend’s waist. A small, contented sigh escaped Chase’s lips as she turned to her head slightly to look up at Sam’s face, peaceful in sleep. 

Glancing over at the clock, Chase saw that it was her usual morning run time, but she made no move to get out of bed. As far as she was concerned, morning runs could be damned as long as she could spend the morning the embrace of this woman. She thought back to the night before, grinning a little at the memory of how long they had spent just exploring each other’s bodies, taking the time to do what they didn’t have time for during their first experience together. They took advantage of being on their own personal time, having the convenience of a door that locked, and the fact that they knew no one had cause to interrupt them – like Colonel O’Neill.

Then, after they were spent (Chase chuckled here, they really were exhausted afterwards), they curled up together and talked for a while. Sam eventually found the TV remote and, after asking Chase if she was all right with watching a little, turned it on. It flared to life on the History Channel and Chase found that Sam was delighted, as that was her favorite channel as well. They spent the rest of the night enjoying a special about the Korean War. It was by far, the best damn night she had had in a long time.

Just as she was thinking this, she felt Sam stir beneath her. Glancing up at her face once more, Chase was greeted by a pair of sleepy, blue eyes gazing down at her. “Good morning,” Sam said before turning her head and yawning a little.

“Good morning to you, too,” Chase replied, moving off of her girlfriend so that they both could stretch. After she was certain she’d gotten as many kinks out of her stiff joints as possible, she leaned over and brushed her lips over Sam’s. “Up for some breakfast?”

“Mmm,” Sam replied, leaning over and pressing her lips to Chase’s. “I’d love some,” she whispered after pulling away. Chase didn’t miss how Sam's eyes raked over the visible portion of her nude form. 

For some unknown reason, Chase found herself blushing again as she pulled her knees up to her chest in an odd attempt to cover herself more. She wasn’t usually self-conscious about her body, especially after sex, but after a look like that, she felt a little exposed. Sam leaned over and wrapped an arm around Chase’s muscular form.

“You okay?” she whispered, obviously sensing the sudden tension between them. 

Chase found that she appreciated Sam keeping her touch friendly, not at all sexual, as Sam gently squeezed her shoulders. Nodding, Chase sighed and put her head on her upraised knees, turning to look at the woman beside her. “Yeah, I’m fine. I just…felt a little self-conscious there for a minute.” She smiled slightly and admitted, “I know you said it’s been a while since you’ve dated…well, it’s been over a year for me, and before that, there was only one woman for five years…”

“This is going to take some getting used to,” Sam supplied softly, pressing her lips softly to the shoulder blade closest to her. 

“I guess,” Chase replied, hating that she felt this way. “It’s not that I don’t want this, I do, and I had such a great time last night. I want this so much I can feel my heart bursting at the thought of not having it,” she said, seeing Sam smile at the words. Chase shifted slightly so that they were now facing each other, and she brought a hand up to cover one of Sam’s still on her shoulder. “I have baggage, Sam. I have messed up emotions that will flare up when I don’t want them.” She sighed and closed her eyes. “I’m being an idiot, aren’t I?”

Sam moved closer, hooking a finger under Chase’s chin, pulling it up. “Look at me, Chase,” she whispered, and Chase felt Sam cup her cheek. Chase opened her eyes and gazed into Sam’s, finding only acceptance there and a hint of something she didn’t quite recognize yet. “You’re not an idiot because you have feelings that you don’t want. You’re human. I would be worried if you presented yourself as the perfect girlfriend with no flaws whatsoever. I want you to trust me with whatever you’re feeling, whenever. Don’t ever feel like you have to hide from me, okay?”

“Okay,” Chase whispered, a small smile playing on her lips. She leaned over and kissed Sam lightly. “What were we saying about breakfast?” she asked without opening her eyes, leaning her forehead against her girlfriend’s.

Before Sam could answer, the cordless phone on the bedside table began to ring. Sam leaned back and lifted an eyebrow as if to ask if she should grab it. Chase nodded, holding out her hand for the device. The blonde grabbed it and placed it in Chase’s outstretched palm.

Chase rolled her eyes and pressed the talk button. “Hello?” she answered, knowing that she sounded rather annoyed.

“I need you to come pick up Tracy,” was the abrupt response.

Biting back a rude reply, Chase took a deep breath and said in even tones, “Well, good morning to you, too, Chloe.” At the mention of Chase’s ex-girlfriend, both of Sam’s eyebrows rose as she leaned back onto the pillows and crossed her arms over the sheet covering her bare chest.

“Yes, yes, good morning, but I need you to pick up your daughter,” Chloe replied hotly. “Can you do it or not?”

“Why the last minute?” Chase asked. “I just had her yesterday, you could have asked me then.”

There was a rush of breath into the phone, a sure sign Chloe was annoyed and bordering on upset. “Yesterday I had it all worked out,” she replied slowly, clearly trying to reign in her temper. “Your brother canceled on me this morning.”

“Spencer?” Chase replied in confused tones. “What did Spencer have to do that he canceled on Tracy?” Even Sam looked surprised at this, even though she had never met Chase’s brother.

Chase could have sworn she heard Chloe shrug. “I don’t know, he wouldn’t tell me. Just said it was an emergency. So will you come get her or do I have to call someone else?”

Who else would you call? Chase asked silently, not wanting to prolong this conversation any longer. Her curiosity could wait. “Hang on a sec,” she said, pulling the phone away from her ear and placing her palm over the receiver. “I’d like you to stay,” Chase told Sam, smiling softly. “Do you want to hang out with Tracy and me today?”

Sam smiled and nodded. “Sure,” she replied, her hand finding Chase’s knee and squeezing it gently. “I’d like that,” she added softly.

The woman still holding the phone grinned as she put the device back up to her ear. “Okay, I’ll be there in about twenty minutes. That good?”

There was a brief silence on the other end for a few moments, in which time Chase almost thought that her ex had hung up on her. Finally, Chloe asked softly, “You have someone there, don’t you?”

Chase sighed and rolled her eyes again, sucking in a deep, calming breath. Silently she counted to ten, trying not to say something she would regret. Finally, she spoke, asking quietly, “Does it really matter? I said I’m going to come pick her up.”

Another pause, but shorter this time. “I guess it doesn’t,” was the short reply. “I’ll see you then.” Chloe cut the call, the dial tone loud in Chase’s ear.

Shaking her head, Chase pressed the end button and handed the phone back to her girlfriend, who placed it back on its charger. 

“Everything okay?” Sam asked, leaning forward onto her raised knees. 

Chase sighed and nodded, moving reluctantly to get out of bed. “Yeah, everything’s fine. It’s just Chloe being Chloe,” she responded before going to her drawers to pick out something to wear.

Sam smiled softly and nodded before resting her chin on her arms. “Are you sure it’s okay if I stay?”

Chase nodded as she pulled on a pair of jeans. “More than okay. Tracy knows you, and she likes you, so it’s not a big deal. Chloe can get over it,” Chase replied as she found a bra and began to put it on. “Especially since this is last minute. If she wants my help, she has to deal with my terms,” she added before going to the closet to look for a shirt.

“I guess,” Sam replied, obviously watching her girlfriend get dressed. “I’ll get dressed and clean up our mess from last night,” she said softly, something that hadn’t occurred to Chase before. She was suddenly even more grateful Sam had decided to stay.

Finding a shirt, Chase turned to look at the naked woman still seated on the bed and didn’t even bother to fight the grin she felt forming on her face, her cheeks beginning to burn slightly as well. “You know, I’d actually forgotten about it,” she replied, throwing the shirt on and grabbing a brush from her dresser. “Probably was too distracted to even register that we were making a mess,” she stated, knowing that her cheeks were probably red by then.

Laughing, Sam nodded as she stretched her arms out above her head, causing Chase to stop in her movements, brush halfway through her tangled air, and stare at Sam’s breasts as they rose and fell. It was enough to make her forget her self-conscious feelings from earlier. In fact, she felt something quite different stirring in her now.

“I’ll take that as a compliment,” Sam replied, dropping her arms and apparently noticing Chase’s attentions. She obviously blushed and hugged her knees to her chest. “What?”

Slightly embarrassed at being caught staring, Chase resumed her brushing and shrugged as she turned to her full-length oval mirror. “Nothing. I just don’t think I’ve ever had such a gorgeous woman in my bed before,” she mumbled, almost to herself.

“I doubt that,” Sam replied, watching as Chase pulled her long hair into a ponytail and turned back to the bed.

Scowling, Chase climbed over the mattress to her girlfriend and pressed her lips to Sam’s hungrily, causing the older woman to moan softly. Pulling away slightly, Chase tipped her head toward Sam’s ear and whispered, her breath hot against Sam’s ear. “Don’t. You are so damn attractive I really want to make my ex wait a little longer.”

Shaking her head, Sam lightly pushed Chase away and laughed. “Go,” she said softly, “Before I won’t let you.”

Chase grinned wickedly and backed off of the bed. “I won’t be long,” she said, kissing Sam’s cheek lightly. “Don’t miss me too much,” she added in teasing tones as Sam shook her head and laughed.

*


	6. Chapter 6

Chloe was waiting in the open door when Chase arrived, and the look on her face made the Air Force captain want to drive right by the house. But she had agreed to pick up Tracy, so she reluctantly parked in the driveway and got out, slowly making her way up the path to the front door. She put on the best face she could and smiled up at her ex-girlfriend.

“Is Tracy ready?” Chase asked, stopping at the foot of the steps.

The tall, African-American woman stood with her arms crossed over her chest, leaning against the open doorframe as she glared down at the woman on her steps. Chloe’s whole demeanor exuded anger, but she took a deep breath and called to her daughter. “Tracy! Chase is here!”

“Coming, Mom!” was heard from upstairs along with a rustling of bags.

Chloe turned back to Chase. “School is at eight sharp.”

Chase’s eyebrows rose in disbelief. “You didn’t say anything about sleeping over on the phone.”

A shrug was her only response as Tracy bounded out the front door, whizzing by her mother and calling a hurried good-bye over her shoulder as she went. The girl was by the car before Chase could utter a sound. Hitting a button to make the trunk open, Chase turned back to her ex, who still appeared angry and guarded as she stood in the doorway.

“What’s going on? I know Spencer wouldn’t take her overnight on a school night. He’s all the way in Denver,” Chase stated, waving at Tracy to get into the car. Tracy followed her stepmother’s silent directions.

Chloe shrugged again and unfolded her arms, her gaze now on her daughter seated in Chase’s car. “I decided I needed some time alone.”

“What, a day isn’t enough? Not that I mind taking her, but I kind of need more notice than this in the future.”

Chloe blew out her breath in a huff as she retreated into the house and pulled the door to her back, obviously preparing to close it. “I have a client coming this afternoon and then I’d like some time by myself. That all right with you?”

“I guess it’s going to have to be!” Chase replied, shoving her hands into her pocket so that she didn’t throw her keys in her anger. The thought provoked one about probably having to work on her anger issues with Kate, but she brushed it aside momentarily. “You’re going to have to pick her up from school tomorrow, though, because I have to work.”

“I had planned on it,” Chloe replied. “Please have her call me before she goes to bed so that I can say good-night.”

Chase rolled her eyes and shook her head, turning to go. “Whatever you say,” she replied, sucking in deep breaths of cool air in an effort to calm herself.

*

Tracy watched the argument between her two mothers from the safety of the car. She had the music blaring in her headphones from the portable CD player on her lap so that she didn’t have to hear the angry exchanges. Sighing, she leaned back in the seat and closed her eyes, thinking how she had foolishly thought the fighting would have ended when Chase moved out. Back when Tracy and her mother first moved to Colorado Springs, and Chase had stayed with them for a while, trying to “work things out” as she had said (probably for Tracy’s sake), there had been fighting almost every night. It was so hard to listen to that Tracy was actually glad when Chase finally left.

The previous night had been a repeat performance as far as Tracy was concerned, except the players were different. This time, it was her mother and her “uncle”, Spencer, who had been arguing. The yelling was about Chase, of course, and it left a bad taste in Tracy’s mouth. It had escalated so much that, even though she was supposed to be sleeping, she had left her bed, gone down the stairs, and screamed at the adults to stop. Spencer had left soon after, saying that he should probably not return for a while. Tracy didn’t know when or why her mother had called Chase, but she knew very well that her mom had no plans for the day. In fact, she had assured Tracy that they were going to spend the day together.

So absorbed in her thoughts, Tracy didn’t notice that the arguing had stopped until she felt the car door open. She looked up as Chase slid into the driver’s seat, closed the door, and started the car. The annoyed looking woman shook her head and sighed, turning towards Tracy as they backed out of the driveway. Tracy quickly paused her music and lowered the headphones onto her neck. Chase smiled, but Tracy could see the strain behind it. 

“You okay? I know it can’t be easy for you to watch us fight like that.”

Tracy shrugged. “I didn’t watch,” she said, reasoning that it was partially the truth. “Turned on my music and closed my eyes.”

“Oh, Trace,” Chase replied, moving her hand onto Tracy’s head and stroking her hair softly. “I’m sorry.” She put her hand back on the steering wheel and Tracy tried to pretend that she didn’t care. “I forget sometimes how hard it is to be in the middle,” Chase added, her eyes still on the road. She didn’t elaborate, and Tracy didn’t ask.

“I’m fine,” Tracy replied, leaning over and playing with the radio. She was so not fine, but she didn’t feel like talking about it, either.

They drove in silence for a few minutes before Chase took a deep breath and looked at Tracy briefly before turning back to the road. “Sam is at my apartment,” Chase said simply, but Tracy could tell her second mom was waiting for a response.

Tracy smiled the best she could. “Great,” she answered, although she really didn’t know how she felt about it. She liked Sam well enough, though, and figured it was better than spending the day at home with her mom right now.

Suddenly, Chase smiled. “Are you hungry?” she asked, glancing over at Tracy as they pulled into the parking lot.

Shrugging, Tracy picked at her fraying jeans. “A little. I haven’t eaten breakfast yet.”

“How would you like some pancakes?” Chase asked, pulling the car into her spot.

At this, Tracy grinned for real. “I’d love some,” she answered, hurrying to unbuckle her seatbelt.

*

“Hey, Sam,” Chase greeted her as she and Tracy entered the apartment. Sam glanced over the newspaper she was reading as she leaned against the island counter and smiled.

Sam folded the newspaper and placed it on the counter behind her. “Hey, yourself,” she replied before looking at Tracy and adding, “Good morning, Tracy.”

In response, Tracy made a face, but still mumbled, “Good morning,” before making a beeline for the couch. Once there, she tucked the headphones that were resting around her neck on her ears and dug in her backpack momentarily. Sam watched as the girl pulled out a sketchpad, opened it and began working on something.

Shaking her head, Chase made her way over to Sam and wrapped her arms around her waist. Sam responded by tucking her own arms around Chase’s and brushing her lips lightly over her girlfriend's. “I take it things were a little tense at Chloe’s?” Sam asked, tucking a stray strand of hair behind Chase’s ear.

Chase nodded before she snuggled into Sam’s embrace, laying her head on Sam’s shoulder. “Yeah,” she answered simply.

Sam nodded as she glanced over at Tracy again. The girl seemed lost in her own little world, oblivious to the two adults in the apartment. Sighing, Sam placed a soft kiss on the top of Chase’s head and asked softly, “You hungry? I could whip up something.”

She felt rather than saw Chase’s smile against her neck. “Well, I did promise Tracy pancakes,” she replied, squeezing Sam’s waist one more time before she let go and stepped back.

Grinning, Sam leaned over and pressed her lips to Chase’s cheek before turning back towards the kitchen. “Then pancakes it is,” she said, moving towards the fridge. 

Sam passed the couch and looked down on her way, curious about Tracy’s drawing. On the page was a half-finished but very familiar picture of a dog, Cassie’s dog to be exact. Sam glanced back at Chase in surprise. “She’s quite good,” she commented, watching as Chase’s face transformed into what Sam could only describe as a proud, knowing smile.

“She’s always loved to draw,” Chase replied as she pointed to a few framed pictures on the walls. “And yes, I’d say she’s quite good,” she added, using Sam’s words as she crossed the room to stand beside her. Sam gazed up at the pictures and nodded. One was a smiling man and the other was quite obviously the Mall in Washington DC. Chase pointed to the man. “That’s my brother, Spencer, and the other Tracy did while we were visiting my parents in DC last year.” 

“Are we going to eat anytime soon?” the two women heard from behind them. Sam chuckled and turned to Tracy, nodding. 

“Pancakes, right?” she asked, moving back towards the kitchen.

Tracy nodded, not taking her eyes off of her sketch. “Yes, please,” she responded.

“Hey, kid, move your feet so I can sit down,” Sam heard Chase say and chuckled at the sound of it. She began pulling out everything she would need to make their breakfast, but listened to Chase and Tracy’s conversation as she worked. “So what would you like to do today?” Chase asked.

There was a momentary silence in which Sam assumed Tracy either shrugged or was thinking about her response. It came a moment or so later. “Dunno. What do you want to do?”

Sam cracked the eggs and started mixing as she turned the stovetop to medium heat and coated the pan with melted butter, all the while listening to the conversation in the living room. 

“Well,” Chase started, and Sam glanced over to see her girlfriend looking deep in thought as she pondered Tracy’s question. “We could go to the zoo. I hear they’ve got some new animals.”

Sam’s gaze switched to Tracy, who shrugged. “Eh,” she replied, still not looking up from the sketchpad.

Chase smiled and shook her head. “There’s always that new café you told me you were dying to try,” she suggested. This time the girl next to her on the couch did look up, her hands pausing in their movement.

“For lunch?” Tracy asked, looking really excited at this idea.

Nodding, Chase replied, “Yeah. I’ve heard that they’ve got a lot of different shakes you’d probably like.”

Tracy nodded furiously. “Let’s do that!” she replied and Sam began to pour the batter into the skillet.

“Then maybe a movie?” Chase added. “We’ll be close to the theater anyway.”

“Do I get to pick the movie?” Tracy asked and Chase laughed.

“Sure, Trace,” Chase replied, looking up at Sam and meeting her gaze. “That okay with you?”

Sam nodded. “Not a problem,” she answered, reaching for a spatula. “Although, I will need to go home first. Kind of want a shower and change of clothes,” she said, pointing the kitchen utensil in Chase’s direction before returning her attention to their breakfast.

Just then, the phone rang again. Briefly, Sam wondered if it was Chloe again, but she didn’t have to worry about answering it, so she contented herself to wait as she flipped the pancake before her. “Hello?” She heard Chase answer behind her.

There was a moment of silence in which she assumed Chase was listening to the caller talking. Then Chase said, “Wait a minute, Spence. I thought you were busy today.”

That caught Sam’s attention. She turned to watch Chase’s apparent confusion the best she could from the kitchen. “Chloe said you were supposed to watch Tracy today, but you cancelled last minute for some emergency.”

Sam wasn’t sure, but she thought she caught the glimmer of shock or surprise cross Tracy’s face before the girl looked suddenly very interested in her sketching again. There was a story there, Sam was sure of it. Obviously, Chase knew something was off, too. 

“I can’t believe her,” Chase said into the phone. “I can’t believe she would lie to me to make me come get Tracy.” Chase’s gaze seemed to settle on the girl next to her, who was looking as if she was doing her best not to be interested in the conversation.

Chase sighed and shook her head. “No, I don’t understand it, either. She knows I would have come to get her regardless.” She reached over and smoothed Tracy’s hair, at which Tracy tried to squirm away. Chase smiled and withdrew her hand, as she said into the phone, “Hey, as long as you’re still in town, why don’t you join us today? We’re planning on eating lunch at that new café and then seeing a movie.”

She listened for a minute, then glanced up at Sam and smiled. Sam smiled back before turning back to the stove and preparing another pancake. “Yeah, okay,” she heard Chase say from behind her. “We’ll meet you there around one? See you later, Spence.” Sam heard the punch of the disconnect button and Chase replacing the cordless phone on its charger.

“That was Spencer?” Sam asked without turning around.

“Yeah,” Chase replied with a deep breath. Sam turned to see Chase staring at the quiet pre-teen on the couch. “Tracy, did you know about this?”

Tracy shrugged. “Uh,” she replied, still avoiding eye contact, “I didn’t know Mom told you that lie about Uncle Spencer.”

“What do you know?” Chase asked softly, reaching over and covering Tracy’s hand with her own. Tracy stopped what she was doing, dropped the pencil and sighed loudly. 

“They had a big fight last night,” she confessed softly.

“Spencer and your mom?” Chase clarified. 

Tracy nodded. “I know he left pretty late, and Mom was upset. We were supposed to spend today together, but then when I woke up, she told me you were coming to pick me up.” She shrugged. “I don’t know why she lied to you.”

Chase sighed again and leaned over, placing a hand on Tracy’s shoulder. “I don’t think this is at all your fault, okay?”

Tracy shook her head, choosing to look at the dark television screen instead of the woman beside her on the couch. “You’re mad. I know you’re mad.”

“Not at you,” Chase replied. “You didn’t do anything wrong.”

Shrugging, Tracy placed the pad on the table and drew her knees up to her chest. “I should have told you about the fight first thing.”

Shaking her head, Chase moved closer. “No, that’s okay. I know it’s hard for you, not knowing what to tell me and what to keep between you and your mom.” She smiled a little and leaned over, putting an arm around Tracy’s shoulders. “I am not mad at you, okay?”

Tracy nodded, laying her head on Chase’s shoulder. Sam found that her heart was warming at the sight of them on the couch, at the sight of her girlfriend being such a good mother. She smiled and turned back to the pancakes before they started burning.

*


	7. Chapter 7

The sun was warm against the back of Spencer’s head, and he swiped at a fly for what seemed the millionth time since they’d arrived at the new café. He glanced down at the girl next to him, who was seemingly oblivious to the sun’s warm rays as she continued to work on her sketch. Even as her first art teacher and knowing the talent the twelve-year-old possessed, he was surprised at the detail and realism displayed in her work. When he finally looked up, across the round table to his sister, he found Chase smiling at her daughter, looking like a proud mother should.

Then the fly buzzed by his ear again, and the frustration returned. “I don’t see why we have to eat out here,” Spencer complained, picking up the menu and pretending to look it over again. “And where is this friend of yours? I’m beginning to think she doesn’t exist.” He had almost said girlfriend, but caught himself at the last minute. There were precautions to take, he remembered from the times he, Chloe, and Chase were out in public. The state of Chase’s employment depended on secrecy.

Chase shrugged, looking at her watch again. Spencer could tell she was starting to get nervous, too. His eyes narrowed on her face. That wasn’t like her at all. Maybe she was just nervous about Spencer meeting her girlfriend for the first time or maybe her emotions had more to do with what had happened that morning with Chloe. He sighed and switched his attention to the menu again.

“So,” he started lightly, keeping an eye on Tracy out of the corner of his eye, “Have you decided what you’re going to say to Chloe yet?”

“No,” Chase responded, and he didn’t miss the sideways glance she cast toward Tracy. The girl, who was seated quietly between them at the round table, appeared not to be listening, but that probably wasn’t the case. Spencer knew Tracy was an expert at appearances by now. “I’ll think about it later. Right now, I’d just like to enjoy lunch with some of my favorite people.”

This caused Spencer’s face to split into a grin. He brushed his silky, dark hair out of his eyes. It was getting to the point of having to be cut, coming almost to the bottom of his ears now. “Why, Sis, I had no idea you thought so highly of me,” he teased her, and she rolled her eyes.

He thought she was about to answer, but then seemed momentarily distracted by something behind him. Turning, he took in the sight of a woman dismounting a motorcycle, black leather clinging to her shapely body. His mouth immediately went dry, and his brain struggled to form thoughts momentarily. When his thoughts finally started again, his first thought was to turn away from the gorgeous woman who was at the moment pulling off her helmet and shaking out her short blonde hair, fixing his attention on Chase.

His sister hadn’t taken her eyes from the recent arrival, and the look in her eyes gave everything away, at least to him. He hissed at her from across the table, “Chase!”

Her dark eyes finally pulled away from the woman and moved to Spencer’s face, but she didn’t speak, probably waiting for him. In his mind, there were two reasons for Chase not to be staring so openly at any woman. One, her secret, and two, she had a girlfriend. He decided to go with the latter.

“What are you doing?” he hissed quietly. “You have a girlfriend,” he murmured, hoping he was too quiet for anyone else to hear. They were fairly alone in the outdoor seating area, and the closest occupied table seemed far enough away to him.

Chase grinned at him and nodded. “Yes, I do,” she replied coyly, once again switching her gaze behind him. Spencer followed her gaze and nearly jumped when he saw the gorgeous biker slide behind his chair. She smiled at him as she sat in the empty chair between him and Chase. 

“You must be Spencer,” the blonde said, extending her hand after placing her helmet on the ground beside her chair.

Suddenly it clicked in his head, and he reached over, grasping the extended hand, noting her firm grip. “You’re Sam,” he stated, feeling as if the air had just been knocked out of him.

“That’s me,” she replied, reaching over and squeezing Chase’s elbow discretely before smiling across the table. “Hey, Tracy.” The girl merely waved without looking up from her book. Spencer watched as the scene unfolded. He knew Chase and Sam were more than just friends, but if he hadn’t, he would have never suspected anything. 

Although he knew he had felt similarly when he had gone out with Chase and Chloe, the blinding fury he felt still surprised him when he thought of them having to hide their relationship from the world for the sake of stupid rules and prejudices bubbled within him momentarily before he brushed it aside. Then the thought of his sister getting to sleep with this very attractive woman caused him feelings of jealousy that he had to push down as well. This was going to be a long meal.

*

Chase was still thinking about how enjoyable their lunch had been when she entered the locker room at the SGC the next morning. There had been banter, laughter, and a feeling of family that she hadn’t known she’d been missing. For the first time in a long time, she felt as if she had found where she belonged. She had a job she absolutely adored, a relationship with a wonderful woman that just kept getting better, not to mention the best daughter she could have asked for, and a brother that loved her unconditionally. This was the life she had always dreamed of having.

That thought hadn’t even faded when the door opened again behind her. She had just opened her locker, so she leaned back a little to glance around it. The locker room was designated for females at this specific time, and there weren’t that many women that currently served at the SGC, so naturally Chase was curious. What she didn’t expect was to be greeted by the sight of a grinning Dr. Arianna Simons. The redhead’s smile disappeared as soon as she noticed with whom she was sharing the room.

“Oh,” the scientist huffed, moving to another locker and opening it. “It’s you,” she stated simply, the disgust more than evident in her tone.

All of her elated emotions having dissipated within moments of seeing the other woman, Chase sighed and turned back to her own locker. “What are you doing here?” she asked glumly, pulling out her battle dress uniform and beginning to change.

She noticed Dr. Simons’ eyebrow twitch upward. “You mean Sam didn’t tell you?”

“Tell me what?” Chase asked, making a mental note to talk to Sam later.

“That I’ve officially joined the SGC,” Simons replied, starting to change into her own uniform.

It took a second for Chase to calm her feelings, first anger at Sam and confusion as to why Sam hadn’t warned her about this. Then there was the inevitable feeling of annoyance that seemed to be ever present when Chase was around Arianna Simons. “No,” Chase replied, sitting down on the bench to pull on her boots. “But then I guess it wasn’t high on her priority list.” Chase momentarily felt something akin to pride at the obvious hurt that crossed Simons’ features briefly, but soon felt childish at stab.

But Simons recovered quickly. “Or you two aren’t as close as you thought,” she answered, sitting down a few feet from Chase.

That one definitely stung, but Chase was so used to hiding her emotions that she was sure it didn’t show. She tried to focus instead on the break from which she had just returned, four weeks of leave that she had thoroughly enjoyed. She wouldn’t let Simons bring her down that easily. “That would make your job easier, wouldn’t it?” Chase replied, lacing up her boots without looking at the woman seated on the same bench.

Simons scoffed and shook her head, a movement barely visible out of the periphery of Chase’s vision. “I hope we don’t have to do this little song and dance every day,” Simons retorted as she pulled her long hair into a ponytail and stood, moving to face Chase.

“That depends,” Chase replied, pulling a cap out of her locker and shutting the door before facing Simons. “What team have you been assigned to?”

Some expression crossed Simons’ face, but it was gone before Chase could put a name to it. The scientist’s eyes narrowed on Chase’s face. “SG2. Why?”

Chase sighed and stuffed the cap into her jacket pocket. “Because that’s my new team, too,” she replied, hoping her disappointment and frustration was obvious in her tone. She really did not want to spend time with this woman, but now it was out of her control.

Simons let out a groan. “You have got to be kidding me,” she answered, following Chase out the door.

*

Sergeant Chad Reed glanced toward the spiral staircase leading up to the conference room. He was sure he heard footsteps approaching, looking just in time to see his former and apparently current teammate, Chase Marks, and another woman he didn’t recognize with red hair and what appeared to be a sour expression rising into view. As soon as Marks spotted him, her face broke into a wide grin.

“Reed!” she exclaimed, obviously as surprised as he was to see they had both been assigned to the same team. “It’s good to see you,” she stated, coming to stand beside him with the redhead trailing after her, looking as if she’d rather be anywhere else.

Nodding, Reed clapped a hand on her shoulder and replied with a smile of his own, “I hear that congratulations are in order, Captain Marks.” 

She appeared to blush somewhat as she nodded in return. “That’s right,” she replied, “Thanks.”

He motioned to the woman behind Marks, who was now standing with her arms crossed over her chest, and she was looking away from them. “Who’s your friend?” he asked and was sure he heard the redhead snort or snicker at the question.

“Oh, we’re not--” the woman started, but Marks cut her off.

“This is Dr. Arianna Simons,” she said, turning and backing up slightly so that he could see the redhead more clearly. “We worked together previously on a mission. She’ll be joining us on SG2. Simons, this is Sergeant Chad Reed. We worked together on SG4.”

Nodding, Reed reached a hand out in greeting. “Nice to meet you,” he said, although he felt like the woman was radiating animosity towards both himself and Marks.

Simons hesitated a moment as she glanced first at the outstretched hand, then to Marks’ face, then back again at the hand. He guessed that she was trying to figure out if they were being sincere or not. It was probably clear to her that he and Marks were friendly, and he could tell Simons definitely did not like Marks. Finally, she took it and shook it briefly before pulling her arm back to her side. 

Just then, another person entered the room, this time by way of the door between the conference room and General Hammond’s office. Both Reed and Marks stood to attention as they recognized the man as a superior officer. The man, who was tall and well built, nodded at the three people already in the room.

“SG2,” he started, “My name is Colonel Makepeace, and I am pleased to tell you I will be in command of this team.” His dark eyes narrowed on Simons. “Dr. Simons, I understand that you are not military.”

“That’s right,” she replied, glaring at him as if to say, “So what?”

He nodded and flipped open a folder that he had been carrying. “I see that you’re an astronomer that came to us by way of NASA. Top of your field, brilliant, every bit the perfect candidate for the Stargate Program.” He closed the file and looked back at her. “However, just because you’re a civilian, don’t expect any special treatment from me. You are required to follow my orders just as Captain Marks and Sergeant Reed. Is that understood?”

She nodded. “Yes, sir.” 

“Good,” he replied, motioning to the table. “Why don’t we take a seat and discuss the upcoming mission?” It was clear that was not a request.

*

She had put Tracy to bed a couple of hours ago and was resting in the living room, sipping tea and watching some television before she went to bed herself, when there was a knock at her front door. Putting her teacup on the coffee table, Chloe stood, stretched, and glanced at her watch. It was only 10:30, but ever since Tracy had come along, she wasn’t used to visitors this late. Sighing, she stood up and moved to the door.

Opening it, she was surprised to see Chase standing on her doorstep, her long, raven hair shining softly in the glow of the porch light. She appeared rather upset with her arms crossed over chest, the tight leather of her jacket pulling on her arms. Chloe took in a deep breath at the sight – no matter how long it had been since they had been together, Chase always managed to take her breath away. 

“Chase,” she said, leaning against the door. “What are you doing here?”

“We need to talk,” Chase replied, but seemed to be respecting Chloe’s privacy by remaining where she was instead of barging into the house.

Chloe shook her head. “There’s a such thing as the phone,” she replied, still wondering why Chase had decided to show up on her doorstep, especially after Tracy had gone to bed. Usually the only reason Chase came over was to see their daughter.

Chase shrugged. “I didn’t want to wake Tracy,” she offered as an explanation. That did make sense, although it still left some unanswered questions. “May I come in?”

Nodding, Chloe stepped aside and let Chase move past her, dropping her arms as she did so. Chase moved into the living room and seated herself on the couch and Chloe felt her guest’s eyes watching her as she turned the TV set off and sat down on the opposite end of the sofa. Chloe folded her hands in her lap and met Chase’s gaze head-on. 

“What do we need to talk about?” she asked, but she already had an idea it probably had something to do with the past weekend and how she had obtained Chase’s help in taking Tracy.

Chase once again folded her arms over her chest. “You lied to me.”

Ah, so straight to the point. That was so very much like Chase. “About what?” Chloe replied, still hoping that she could come up with some explanation.

“About Spencer not being able to come get Tracy on Sunday,” Chase replied, looking rather upset. Chloe couldn’t blame her.

“Spencer told you,” Chloe replied, looking down at her hands in her lap. No harm in looking ashamed here, she told herself. She was definitely caught.

Chase sighed loudly. “Of course he did. Did you really think that he wouldn’t?”

Chloe shrugged, still not looking up. “I…I don’t know. I just knew I wanted some time alone, and I was struggling to come up with a reason without having to tell you everything.” She glanced up, tears beginning to form in her eyes. “I can’t tell you everything anymore,” she whispered, wiping away an errant tear that had escaped.

Letting out a deep breath and dropping her arms, Chase looked like she was deflating, letting out all her anger with the breath and a shake of her head. She scooted closer and covered Chloe’s hands with one of her own. “I know, Chloe, I know,” replied, squeezing softly before withdrawing her hand. “But that doesn’t mean you have to lie to me.”

“I know,” Chloe replied, drawing in a shaky breath and trying not to smile. That had been easier than she thought. She shook her head. “I’m sorry, Chase. I really am.”

Chase nodded. “Okay. Just know next time in a situation like that, if you need me to take Tracy because you need to be alone, just say that. You don’t need to tell me why you want to be alone.” She smiled a little. “You know when I can, I’ll always come get her. I love spending time with her.”

Fighting back a sarcastic reply, Chloe nodded and smiled. “I know,” she replied, reaching one of her hands over and clutching Chase’s tightly. “I know,” she repeated. And she would definitely use that to her advantage any way she could.

*


	8. Chapter 8

Trying to keep quiet during sex because there were two sleeping twelve-year-old girls in a room down the hall had to be one of the hardest things Sam had ever done. They had already stifled a fit of giggles when Chase was having trouble keeping her moans down to minimum and now, laying in each other’s arms panting and slick with sweat, Sam felt the woman tucked into the crook of her arm turn her face into Sam’s shoulder and move with nearly silent giggles again.

Sam tightened her arms around the woman and rolled over so that she was looking down into what had to be the most gorgeous brown eyes she had ever seen. She felt like she could stare into those eyes forever. They had been through a lot together, from that first mission to the discovery that Colonel Makepeace was the traitor for whom Colonel O’Neill had been searching. They’d also been through a few incidents concerning Chase’s ex-girlfriend. Thankfully, the latter of the list had seemed to become better after Chase had sat down with Chloe and had a very serious discussion about boundaries.

In fact, Chloe had been more than accommodating recently, allowing multiple sleepovers at Chase’s and Sam’s, respectively, for Tracy. The added bonus of having Cassie along for the sleepovers at Sam’s seemed to soften the young mother as she acknowledged the closeness of the two girls. Sam sometimes wondered if one of the girls had romantic feelings for the other, but she saw no evidence of it besides how close they were, and that could be just a very tight friendship.

As she gazed down at the woman beneath her whose brown eyes sparkled and chest rose and fell more slowly with each breath, Sam felt a surge of emotion welling up within her. This woman meant more to her than she had ever admitted, even to herself. She tucked some dark hair behind Chase’s ear and leaned down to kiss her tenderly. “I love you,” Sam whispered before she opened her eyes, hoping that this moment was the right one to finally utter her feelings for the first time.

She felt Chase tense ever so slightly before relaxing again, probably in surprise, but she didn’t respond audibly. Instead, she leaned up and captured Sam’s lips with her own, this time more forcefully than Sam’s simple caress. When they parted, Sam rolled over and pulled Chase to her, hugging her fiercely. It was fine that Chase hadn’t returned the sentiment verbally – Sam reasoned that perhaps Chase wasn’t ready to utter the words yet or something along those lines. She could feel that Chase loved her without the words, and that was enough for now.

She began drawing lazy circles on Chase’s arm with her fingertips as her thoughts moved to other things, things like the girls in the guest room. She also thought about how often the four of them had opted to stay at Sam’s house because it was bigger and because it had doors that actually closed between them. At least, that had been her motivation. At this point in their relationship, it was hard to sleep in the same bed as Chase and keep her hands to herself. They had spent one or two nights in Chase’s apartment with the girls downstairs in the sofa bed, and it had been extremely hard to simply sleep with Chase lying next to her.

“Chase,” Sam whispered, making sure the woman in her arms hadn’t fallen asleep before Sam started talking to her. She’d done that before, much to her chagrin.

“Mm-hmm?” Chase replied, and Sam could feel the vibration in her chest. She smiled and pulled Chase closer.

“I want to suggest something, and I want you to promise me you’ll at least consider it. Can you do that?”

Chase nodded against Sam’s breast. “Yeah,” she said before a yawn seemed to overtake her.

Sam chuckled softly and ran a hand over Chase’s erratic hair. “I want you to move in with me,” she said simply. She could feel Chase moving her arms and assumed she was going to protest, so she pressed on, “I know you love your apartment, and you could keep it if you wanted to, I just think that we spend a good deal of time over here, especially with the girls.” She tried to look down at Chase, but could only see the top of her head.

The woman in her arms stopped all movement except the slow, methodical breathing, but somehow Sam knew Chase was considering what Sam had proposed. “Would we drive to work together?” she asked.

Sam considered this for a moment before shaking her head. “No, I think it would be better if we still drove separately. For the sake of appearances, if nothing else.”

Chase nodded. “Yeah, that’s probably best.” She pulled up on her arm and looked Sam in the eye. “This is a big step,” she whispered, but her dark eyes were unreadable to Sam. 

Assuming that statement was probably a question in disguise, Sam nodded her head in agreement. “Yes, I think so, but I also think we’re ready for it.”

“Certainly been together long enough not to be considered U-Haul lesbians,” Chase remarked, winking at her girlfriend.

Frowning, Sam wracked her brain for the term, but came up with nothing. “U-Haul lesbians?” she asked, searching Chase’s face for answers.

If anything, Chase seemed surprised Sam hadn’t heard the phrase before. “Yeah…it’s a joke. Apparently a lot of lesbians move in together very quickly after becoming a couple.” She grew quiet and seemed to be studying Sam for a moment. “You’ve really never heard of U-Haul lesbians before?”

Sam shook her head. “No, but I’m not really up to date with a lot of things. Like I said, I put a priority on my career and really haven’t dated that much.”

Chase nodded. “I can see that,” she replied, leaning over and kissing Sam softly before pulling away and settling back into the crook of Sam’s arm. “I’ll think about it,” she said slowly, pulling Sam’s arm more securely around her cooling body.

Leaning over, Sam pressed a light kiss to Chase’s temple. “Thank you.”

*

Arianna had to admit, begrudgingly, at least to herself, that she had seen no ill effects on Sam since the beginning of Sam and Chase’s relationship. In fact, if anything, she had seen a change for the better in her old friend. True, they hadn’t spent much time together since they were both dating other people and Arianna was not in the least interested in double dating, much less with Sam and Chase. Still, in the brief moments Arianna and Sam, whom she considered her closest friend, spent together, she had to admit Sam acted happier and more confident than Arianna had ever seen her.

So, Arianna decided as she watched Chase and Reed talking quietly ahead of her in this forest where they found themselves, she decided that Chase probably wasn’t such in a bad person. In fact, Arianna had grown to respect the other woman the more missions SG2 completed. The Latina was humble, down to earth, and downright good-natured despite the hard time Arianna had given her. Add to that the fact that Arianna now knew Chase was probably just as brilliant as her – the average person isn’t fluent in almost a dozen languages, after all – well, it gave Arianna a newfound respect for the Air Force captain.

Still, she wasn’t about to tell Chase that, she thought as Chase turned to check on her. Probably being too quiet, Arianna thought to herself as she gave the other woman an annoyed look before Chase went back to her conversation. Their new colonel, Johnson, was at the head of their small group. He was tall, African-American, and fit, although he was quite a bit older than any of them, and Arianna wondered why he hadn’t retired from the military long ago. They probably needed a lot of officers at the SGC that were colonel and higher, she remembered thinking when they had been introduced to their new commanding officer.

Johnson’s style of leadership was much more laid back than Colonel Makepeace’s had been. For starters, Johnson requested that they dropped his rank and merely refer to him by his last name, whereas their former commander had insisted they only call him Colonel. Johnson also didn’t have a preference as to the order in which they marched when they were on a mission, if you could even call what they were doing “marching.” It seemed more like meandering to her, and she knew Makepeace would have never allowed anything like it. He always had them walk single file, no talking, and he preferred Arianna to be in the middle of the line, claiming that she needed to be protected since she was a civilian and not as thoroughly trained as the others. She supposed there was some truth to that, but it felt much more comfortable to bring up the rear as she was doing now.

Suddenly, she heard a noise behind her and rushed to catch up with Chase and Reed, ducking behind Sam’s girlfriend without a second thought. Maybe Makepeace had been right about that, after all, she thought before she caught sight of Chase’s apparent surprised and amused reaction. Arianna scowled.

“A bit jumpy, Simons?” Chase asked, but Arianna could tell that although her tone was teasing, Chase's posture was definitely alert. Her eyes scanned the forest behind them, intent on finding the source of the sound.

Johnson must have heard the commotion because he, too, stopped and turned, facing his team. “Everything all right?” he asked.

Chase shook her head and brought her gun up to the ready. Arianna watched as Reed and Johnson did the same. She palmed her handgun, but as usual, felt completely inadequate with it.

After what seemed like an eternity, a few scantily dressed men stepped from the trees with their own weapons at the ready as well. Staff weapons, Arianna realized with a start, noticing the tattoos on their foreheads and making the connection that these were Jaffa, the foot soldiers of the Goa’uld. She couldn’t place the tattoo, though, so she had no idea which Goa’uld they served.

One of the Jaffa, a tall, muscular and well-tanned man with long dark hair began to speak, but Arianna found that she could not place the particular language. She, Reed, and Johnson all turned to Chase, the obvious language expert in their group. The Latina seemed very perplexed as she stared at the Jaffa and shook her head.

Finally, Chase spoke. “I think…” she began, swallowing with noticeable difficulty, “I think they’re speaking a form Greek, probably ancient Greek.” She cocked her head to one side. “I believe they said that we’re trespassing.”

Johnson nodded, appearing very thoughtful. “Can you tell them that we didn’t know and that we mean them no harm?”

Chase shrugged. “I can try. My Greek isn’t that good, and I don’t know if they would understand the modern language.”

“Try,” Johnson replied, gesturing toward the men whose weapons were trained on the members of SG2.

The Latina woman nodded and stepped forward, lowering her weapon and raising her arms in the classic sign of surrender. She uttered a string of words that Arianna didn’t understand, but assumed were the Greek version of what Johnson had told her to say. Arianna’s gaze switched back to the Jaffa, who did not look pleased at Chase’s response. 

They raised their weapons higher and replied, this time in English (maybe they needed to hear the members of SG2 speak before they knew which language to use?), “You have no right to be here. Our Lord is displeased.”

Johnson stepped forward. “We apologize. We are not from around here, and we didn’t know that this land belongs to ‘your lord’. We shall leave at once.”

The Jaffa that had spoken first shook his head. “No, we cannot allow you to leave.”

“Our people will come looking for us,” Johnson replied. “You cannot hold us as prisoners.”

“That is irrelevant,” the Jaffa replied, pointing his weapon at the leader of SG2 and firing. The man was dead before he hit the ground.

Arianna was vaguely aware of Chase yelling and realized that with Colonel Johnson dead, Chase was now in charge. Arianna took momentary comfort in the fact that Chase had been in command before and survived, so she followed the directions she hadn’t understood and began running. She knew that’s what Chase had said because she saw both Chase and Reed running back the way they had come, toward the stargate. Both Chase and Reed were returning fire when they could, but motioning Arianna back, to stay behind them.

They swerved in and out of trees, but suddenly came to an abrupt halt when they saw there were more Jaffa between them and the stargate. The last thing Arianna remembered was being pushed the ground by Chase before the other woman was hit directly in the chest with a blast from one of those staff weapons. Arianna barely heard her own voice screaming “No!” before all went black.


End file.
